


Recollection : Solomon's seal

by fateavernicus



Series: Ichigo's restless at everthing [2]
Category: Peacemaker Kurogane, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Gen, I DO THE UPDATES REAL TIME!!!!, YES I WANT THE ELDEST AWATAGUCHI SWORD, bartend, bartending flare kosetsu juuzumaru souza, no yaoi here., peacemaker kurogane - Freeform, shonen-ai at best, so uh plenti for comedy drama and ... dispair.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fateavernicus/pseuds/fateavernicus
Summary: the gathering come's with the invited saniwa accompanied by 2 of their trusted aids. and the closure ichigo wanted will come not without a price. as they say "good deeds will not go unpunished" but that's not fully the case in point.Ichigo Hitofuri or tenka hitofuri ... not quite since you were created by awataguchi Yoshimitsu. brothers of the Toushirou your are who owned once by the asakura clan now but owned last by Tokugawa Ieyasu. 2 swords beside you who are they? one if the oldest did you forget the other Kaikiri?where will this path lead you?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> languageofflowers.com/flowermeaning.htm if your confused about the titles. so uh meeting and battles. im trying a new style. i really need to not make it convenient plot things.

kuritsu and co. had welcomed each saniwa informing them of the acitivity's at hand

with the buffet styled course and servers skipping the mingling and going straight for the small event their toudan's will take place. to be precise a mock battle.

the saniwa's that came was only for one reason in general how did kuritsu give them a human body which is taboo by all laws governing the un-natural. and an insult by the heavens. but some din't care they were more prioritizing something else especially regarding some toudans he had.

with his yamanbagiri in general they suspected he kiwamed him which at thier current ability wasn't possible. which was only for a simple make over which he never talked about or keeps on side tracking to tell them its just a make over he was never kiwamed. but it was never explained why his yamanbagiri was stronger but not strong enough to out power a tachi.

the horikawa kunihiro he had sparked some interest to all the saniwas good or bad. being that capable from a deathly era mapped in time where most saniwa's lost their swords. especially horikawa to achieve the peace of that era. and a distraught kane-san by a common fate which did not happen.

as kuritsu's each toudan saw the incomming saniwas with the following toudans.

only for jirou to say "the only way to please a god is to give them an expected surprise huh~ ayaa~ i think i understand what ichigo meant now its much more fun to switch between guessing from expecting a surprise."

only for the surprise loving crane to snicker in agreement. the rest just busy prepairing for the event.

kosetsu was in charge of this month only to mediate with an unknown origin injury. getting ready to serve the incomming saniwa.

the tantou's,waki's and uchi's were at there best just waering a simple serving uniform since its not a stand up walk in line banquet/buffet but a styled all in a traditional formal serving of the food.

only after refill after 3 rotations are done. they will have to provide per call as long as its not limited.

and the people in charged of cooking were in the kitchen. as it went

tantou's and wakizashi's are left to serve the saniwas and aid.

uchi were left to manage the event. well most of them were with the tachi team

tachi's were left to handle the bar, and hosting the guest will small talk. and answering to there questions.

at the bar were juzumaru/kosetsu/souza who were in charge of mixing alcohol and drinks much to everyone's surprise that they can do a really good job of mixing drinks and a little flare tending to boot by the three.

(writer: think of the three flare tending to the sound of shamisen rock by the yoshida brothers in a bartender uniform with their hair scrunched from behind doing accurate spins moves and making a drink that would make ccp drool for the style. we need a series called flare if we already had free!. about bartending YESSS~!!)

the oodachi's were bouncers in additions to the current naginata with the other 3 yari's to dissolved any problems. not all saniwa's were friendly to each others. not in particular to kuritsu.

there were secrets kuritsu did with all his toudans aside from the human bodies. a nasty wonderful surprise to those who would receive it.

-

as each saniwa came from the time area. all his hidden little surprise were quite hidden in plain sight. to his amusement only for it to be completely ignored and his chance to raise his nose never happend and just grumbled internally.

1 -  Sakurai Haruka (fundraise ranbu. her ability to keep a citadle from falling in debt.) -  famous saniwa who help the promotion of the toudans to the current era future which they protect with some surprising results. though its not known why she dose this they cannot think of any reason but for the sake of the foundation. with her brought ichigo hitofuri and tsurumaru kuninaga.

2 - toharu (smith,repair,refine) - a loving saniwa who care's for their swords accompanied by a sayo samonji and yagen toushirou

3 - setsuki and yayoh (touken ranbu feat saniwas) - the famous twin saniwa's who contributed more to the war than anyone can list. the only one's who would fight along side with their toudans earning respect and admiration from other toudans much less saniwa's. accompanied by yamanbagiri kunihiro is yayoh following setsuki with shokudaikiri.

4 - shuoshie (the 19th suitor - love) - a renowned saniwa in general for being a long term veteran running year's long. only to be with a single aid of kasen kanesada

5 - 5#(conspiracy theory) - a mysterious saniwa not many know. aid by only one ichigo hitofuri

6 - 6# (one rotten thing - why ichigo of kuritsu is broken and strong) - to which ichigo notice that specific saniwa to the grin of kuritsu ask "enjoy your self" seeing the accompanied saniwa with her own mikazuki munechika and kashuu kiyomitsu.

7 - othello (trick or teaat) - a particular saniwa ichigo had some reservation only to see this saniwa accompanied by tsurumaru and a mikazuki(?!) to his surprise this saniwa felt the same but different now. that incident still played in his mind where everyone was dead but not to now only to see those three.

8 - 8# -  a despised saniwa all wonder how this saniwa lasted with his fat body that would rival a corrupt lord. only to be accompanied doudanuki and souza.

9 - milly ren (o.c.) - a chief investigator for the foundation and a active saniwa for the war when nessesary to be aidded by kosetsu and juuzumaru.

10 - joshua (o.c.) - the youngest saniwa on only an age 9. a young boy who had tremendous ability's from a young age despite his abilitys. he was miraculous in a different war regarding a particular history from a religion called Christianity. he was requested to help in this war. as his power alone had resolve the era for right in Russia and secured the history of the western era it was confusing to why he join regardless his ability is welcomed. aid with yamanbushi and juzumaru.

11 - kikatsuya unnozomu (o.c) a desperate saniwa who's trying to survive the war. plenty of saniwa's are always coming to his aid. only for him to be listed a charity training and pro-bono work for bonuses with the foundation much to his embarrassment. accompanied by monoyoshi and shinano. many suspect his luck non can prove it being a supernatural foundation.

12 - jii-maru (o.c.) - suprising saniwa who takes time to win the war while the rest push recklessly - aid with kiwame gokotai and ookanehira. much to usui enjoyment to talk to his ookanehira. everyone else was sure this will not abode well.

13 - haruka ichimura a well know saniwa for his 7 ichigo hitofuri and teased for it. as he stated aids were two of his ichigo hitofuri.

14 - gin tosuke a lavish saniwa aid with juzumaru and mikazuki.

15 - kyu-sen monk saniwa aid with yamanbushi and ishikimaru. it seems to be a common trend for monks to have yamanbushi and ishikimaru much to be desired in the citadel.

* * *

 

1) sakurai haruka - "Woo~ so this is your so called citadel look's better than what i heard" said tsurumaru

kuritsu "thanks extra ... job's were done for today"

a look of silence to each other as they knew what that meant. 

haruka "So red,crmson or a different shade of red?"

kuritsu "try 50 shades of red" [translation debt totaling of 50 work payments culminating of different works to be paid in 8 months]

the horror that screamed in haruka's mind to kuritsu. while keeping a good poker face about it.only to be introduced to the U.ga.t

"this is my 5 assistant team and 1 ichigo hitofuri also yamanbagiri kunihiro. say hello"

u.ga.t composing of hachisuka,kansen,hasebe,kashuu and yoshiyuki in unison while showcasing their west east mix hakama "hello" in unison still tending the rest of the saniwa's 

haruka "is that the famed yamanbagiri of your's. many were speculating you found a way to kiwame him? care to share!'

kuritsu "Yes of course that would be..."

only to be cut short from ichigo who immediately said hi to haruka. and just shrugged it off.

ichigo "hello haruka long time." to a surprise tsurumaru and ichigo.

haruka confused "what? but i have my own ichigo it not like he broke... oh"

kuritsu "well he did break not by the war and you did save him but you din't revive him fast enough."

unplesant memory's flooded haruka. and the urge to cook one crane thinking that he is a tsukogami of paper and it can be fried. hence not cannibalism was now a though.

sweat drop and a shade of blue was showing on tsurumaru. ichigo of haruka was intensely looking at tsurumaru not to do anything or they will be the one's to do something to him.

the two ichigo's were looking at each other kuritsu's was just smiling the latter confused.

haruka "i did read the report regarding your ichigo never though it was real. and where is that tantou 'crist' right?"

kuritsu "we renamed him as 'kagami' though"

haruka "i see."

kuritsu "you will meet him soon."

haruka "Sure sure. just let me rest and dinner in already."

kuritsu "take a right here and you will see the training room you will be greeted by my kids"

haruka just smiled and it signaled to kuritsu what she wanted

kuritsu "after the party my ccp is still in the kitchen"

the just both nodded.

\-- sword talk

ichigo.k "so how is the old man and tsurumaru, still making a mess of things?"

tsurumaru.h "oi oi not everything's my fault."

ichigo.h "yes." flat line just said it. "so how is your mikazuki and tsurumaru the same."

tsurumaru "OI!"

ignoring him

ichigo.k "our tsurumaru can cook in a controled space but open fires like a camp ground ... results may vary."

ichigo.h "HOW DID YOU DO THAT I MEAN WE GAVE UP. WAIT MIKAZUKI!"

ichigo.k "can actually do a decent internal affair as long as it involves 3-5 of my brothers or any tantou"

ichigo.h took note about it and thanked ichigo.k for that discovery.

every saniwa could never make the two handle internal affairs without a miracle happening.

and so ichigo moved on with haruka and her aid's to the hall.

* * *

 2 - toharu gave her greeting and exchange hello's as kuritsu was accompanied with his own sayo samonji.

a simple exchange and an endearing touch to the cheek toharu did to sayo.k 

"you've grown more loving to you family i suppose?"

sayo.k "they... are important than vengeance alone. though.. i will avenged those who harm them. that is my purpose."

toharu just patted her own sayo and yagen with a gentle smile was in the company of the loving mamorigatana's.

kuritsu just bowed to the saniwa and moved on. 

* * *

 3 - setsuki and yayoh - "whoa so this is his citadle expected from the rumors that i was always broken or something" yayoh

setsuki "yayoh" as she stared at her telling her to be quite.

to be greated by the saniwa in question kuritsu

"welcome i see you have your aid's shokudaikiri and yamanbagiri, feel free yo send your CCP to our kitchen if you have a special request."

setsuki "im more intrested in your yamanbagiri" said in a dead-pan manner contrary to how the beibei behind her is blushing like a mad man in love.

and their ccp just went to the kitchen as per pointed where to go.

kuritsu "GLADLY I WOULD TELL YOU IF NOT THE SUDDEN THING TH-"

look and behold for the very person in question came his beibei.

beibei.k "wellcome all the other participant have been waiting in the meeting area if you could come with me" and moved on not waiting for them to say anything. 

yayoh "huh... he's cleaner and a vest hoodie?"

yamanbagiri y. "..." *slowly crying at the though of being replaced*

setsuka "nevermind will talk abou this another time guys lets go"

kuritsu "..." (why did i bother at all.)

* * *

4 - shuoshie 

"its nice to met you again after for some time"

kuritsu *just nodded*

kasen "my how eloquent"

kuritsu *nod* "thank you"

just so brief they went a head knowing where to go.

pass by ichigo.k "nice to meet you again"

shuoshie "yes indeed enjoying the new citadel now? they miss you by the way."

ichigo "really? when they have ichigo s. already. ahaha~"

and they just moved on.

* * *

 

5 - 5#(conspiracy theory) -

5# "we are greatful for the invite"

kuritsu "of course of course" seen his ichigo taken a back. its been a while but ichigo is no mostly present when they meet the other saniwa's and aid's.

ichigo 5. "yes. were grateful if you may be so kind to direct us to the area."

kuritsu "to the right"

as they moved on.

kuritsu "ichigo should i know something?"

ichigo blushing "its hard to see your self like that."

kuritsu "oh..."

meanwhile the other ichigo was trying hard not to cringe at seeing him self.

* * *

 

6 - "thank you for the invite" with kashuu and their own mikazuki

kuritsu "to you as well i see you brough the two as i suggested"

ichigo surprise how direct kuritsu was about it.

but that alone was set a back as ichigo was focused more on that mikazuki. which did not left unnoticed by the three.

6# "something the matter"

mikazuki "hnn~ i take it your strike upon seeing me?"

kashuu "im amazin that must be why... tho if your here how are the kids?"

to ichigo's surprise about kashuu this kashuu in particular. 

ichigo "im sorry about for my delayed response it's been a long night, ah yes my brothers will be the one assisting you with your servings later. its good to meet you" as he beam a smile at kashuu.

being a prince and all took kashuu a back and mikazuki curious as well 6# an idea of who he is now.

only for it to let kuritsu gesture a silence with his fingers from the right to his mouth while grinning. due to how he is know not many could feel the malice in that smile.

6# was reluctant to enter seeing this ichigo feel something unusual about him only to welcomed and directed to the area with cryptic words "head on, mind not, you will know soon."

the saniwa knew now what kuritsu meant but heed on. this made mikazuki reluctant and kashuu on the guard it did not show but they were full on guard.

as the look at that ichigo staring forward as if the 3 were part of the background just stayed silent. only to say "i hope we can have a nice chat later"

thats all what ichigo said hoping they would have a talk. if not what ichigo felt regarding that citadle was wrong. knowing it had re summoned another ichigo. 

he could only sigh at the though of that poor ichigo's fate. wish it no more that happiness.

but in the back of his mind he was planing on how he was going to pound that mikazuki's face with his fist to make a nice cake out of it. the though made him enough to tense and shiver in delight. as the three were no where in sight only for 1 comment to break that.

kuritsu "you look like a maso perv. you know."

ichigo dead panned it and just went on. noting to halt kuritsu mid-night snacks later. still ichigo cannot remove the feeling kuritsu made it to convenient.

* * *

7 - othello "hello im here per invitation"

kuritsu "yes yes welcome we woul..."

only to be ignored as othello immidiately went straight to ichigo walking directly to him. to the surprise of tsurumaru and mikazuki.O not so much for kuritsu. prior for two things this saniwa din't care much about human relationship. and experience told him to expect this to be a corner background design at this point.

\--

for mikazuki.k "something fun happend to our dear saniwa while were here preparing"

tsurumaru.k "hoo~ really nothing surprising if he got punched right now"

with everyone else stress getting ready to blow their top with all this fixture and the only one's not allowed to move from place was mikazuki and tsurumaru which they were fine.

\--

Othello "ichigo is that you" as the saniwa cup a hand at his cheek. ichigo knew that it was impossible to hide anything from this saniwa who only recognize things not through face's and appearance.

it stunned mikazuki.O and tsurumaru.O wondering what othello meant. but of course mikazuki being a sword of legend and wisdom blessed to him.

mikazuki.O "i see you are my former predecessor i have heard much about you. it's an honor to meet you." as he then followed with a embrace to ichigo which he responded back with a simple embrace following. "it's nice to meet you again. but i never did anything that night. it was really you mikazuki who did all to save us. and i am truly grateful for what you did that time."

mikazuki showed a displeasure at what ichigo said "you may have not know it was by your effort to control him that time. othello was able to study the spirit craft done to him and to minimize the loss. but at your sacrifice. think highly more of your self. after all you were the great sword i was with. and now a beautiful person who's love is as vast as the sky and who you are."

\--

*lightning* as tsurumaru,mikazuki,monoyoshi felt a great challenger approach but they can't say where from.where and they were too pre-occupied with their task. well monoyoshi only and tsurumaru was about to leave the stage that was made as a entertainment collection only to have gokotai in front of him. close to hitting each other tsurumaru knew it was a sign not to leave if it meant having ichigo at him. sword and all.

mikazuki could only chuckle as if he knew its was his win between them.

\--

that time ichigo blushed. tsurumaru O. "ichigo... thats you right. but how? i mean i saw what happend to me and you were..."

ichigo "tsurumaru..."

he then move to him placing both hands on his shoulders. ichigo always felt tsurumaru as broad shouldered person. but when he's like this he knew that this tsurumaru was just as frail as him at time. they could only put up a front. 

look at him his face tsurumaru couldn't look at ichigo directly. he them place his placed his hand on tsurumaru's cheek slowly his index finger directing his face in a cupping movement to him.

ichigo "its fine.knowing your safe and all. i was able to meet you, though im not the ichigo you fully know now. since im diffirent the fact that you still care for me and mikazuki of othello-sama. makes me glad"

"i'll visit you sometime soon lets have a chat."

tsurumaru "are you..."

ichigo "well i do have mikazuki,monoyoshi and tsurumaru here. to be honest this tsurumaru is less clingy than you haha"

tsurumaru just smiled it off and embrace ichigo "i still love you. i hope you know that."

ichigo "of course i know, this time let mikazuki.O win you did have me already once"

tsurumaru "WHAT!? no way i want to have you for my self only" acting like a child 

"beside no one can own the famed ichigo hitofuri in any citadle" as mikazuki O. commented. 

othello "do you like them better than this mikazuki and tsurumaru though monoyoshi is not with us?"

ichigo just blushed a full red.

kuritsu mind screamed "SCREW DEBT IM MAKING THAT AREA FAST!!!"

as the were chating for some time it came 8 - a despised saniwa with his doudanuki and souza.

8 "hmmp~" in a grumbling manner in front of kuritsu and othello.

"any manners here we came since we had free time acting uncivilized in the front door where you could chat like barking dogs else where."

his souza and doudanuki was just apathetic about his action. know they won't be able to talk back.

many wondered how did this person become a saniwa. his spirit power was average. his position is ready to be taken by a decent saniwa. but its his family background that he pay's for his position.

he's been under suspicion of mistreating treasured property failure, of up-keeping the mission and much more.

just as how high haughty he is none can touch him due to the influence smeared in glistening sin. just as he decorates him self with the sword of the conqueror and the fame sword of the broken pride helms.

kuritsu "ichigo ..."

mikazuki.O "Please let me have the pleasure of escorting you to our main hall for the gathering"

to the surprise of everyone of his own violation to act. which a smiling tsurumaru.O was beside Othello as if to obscure from view from the 8th.

8 "well let's go my time is precious" 

mikazuki O. "yes if i may lead the way." they went on. 

as they pass ichigo 8th "heh. another brat how dose your scream sound during the night."

ichigo went pale from that the implications are there but unsure.

his doudanuki "where can we present our selves to the other swords?"

kuritsu "let tsurumaru O. guide you on"

souza "Oh. how the butterfly seek out a spider lilys nectar and since under a moonlight. alas it is not yet soon to fade in the night (yomi.)"

kuritsu nodded. only to be followed by doudanuki's "oi. a sword should held high head... dont lower you self. were the one's who fight on."

kuritsu knew what that meant and it wasn't the 1st time already.

kuritsu "Othello can you walk your self to the hall i need ichigo with me"

Othello "the soon the better. move we know who we are."

As they left kuritsu did not let his weak fury show and sad rage and anger. it was a smile so innocent as if it was in corruptible no evil or good intent. just innocence. prepared to welcome the next guest. he said to ichigo "if you cannot smile, frown if not,rage,cry or if none become less human." with a smile so sweet it could be infectious.

as he raised his sleeve.

"is it truly your faith to be a sacrificial sword? a sword ichigo tenka hitofuri to be of honor and vast love in courage of a lifetime. only to be a sacrifice. why so is it god,us or you who determines this."

ichigo was speechless. but he was reminded he cannot save all by that alone. and so he can only protect what he has. and that is all.

kuritsu (torture,humiliation,death march,threat and victim why is it always ichigo? hmm this is no longer shogi or chess of this small game but card. shogi and chess will have to be delayed. what was that godly game of chess again. oh well peace and fun)

* * *

the next was to arrive by then. was 9 - milly ren.

kuritsu "milly creep!"

milly "you sick creepy twisted bastard who's life is on a silver spoon. derange to want everything go f*** your depraved self or them for that matter!"  kosetsu and juuzumaru. they can only sigh at the foul mouted speech thier saniwa said.

ichigo was taken a back by this.

kuritsu "... jesus your such the stereotyped person i was hoping you would say it in a fluffy imouto manner then ... "

milly "oh i though you were a budist?"

kuritsu "christian as charged! hahaha"

milly's disgust was rising but enough to send kuritsu a good 10 meters [30 feet apx.] worth of distance in the greeting area. like a comics character.

 think of the hit he got and bounced around in a confined space for greeting people not to small nor to big enough for about 10meters of force to make him hit a wall the ceiling and then the floor as a final hit.

she then took a small piece of paper roll and with a gesture juuzumaru handed a embedded box with a orchid design a she then press on to it and out came a lick of flame. she took a puff form the stick.

following that she saw ichigo slightly pale. as he said "Yes... please to the right you... may pass through there for the hall."

she was gently reminded by her kosetsu M. she took a full puff turning the stick in a whiten ash. following it was kosetsu M. who bagged the said stick.

kuritsu "oh good stuff huh when you go through time you can have a taste of the real deal. than the stuff we make everyday. but milly my dear."

milly "WOULD YOU..." she was taken a step back. ichigo dared not to look was frozen stiff. her 2 aid's were close to a battle stance.

kuritsu "is it close are we ready? shall we dance?"

milly "... haa~ seriously if your attitude wasnt like that you would have made a fine man."

kuritsu "then things would never have gone smoothly no~"

milly just patted ichigo "sorry prince. just deal with it. ive know him longer before you guys had to tend to him. i was the 1st."

ichigo "my respect to you" as he switch his outlook as he saw a respectable person. "... why have you not cracked?"

milly "when you trust something beyond the devil and great than angles. you can't help but feel and just go with the flow. side i got my calling thanks to him and a certain incident that secured this job for me."

"your in good hands ichigo just don't try to win again'st him directly" ichigo "i dont need to win, he has my trust and ive never felt alive and the feeling of being protected than to protect is in this citadel"

milly "haa another romatic. boys lets go"

kuritsu "milly..."

she froze she knew they agreed until something important arise he would never say her name at all. as he continued "another fire bore life, with spider lily's blooming to feed the a butterfly changing from purple to black, soon the moon shall fade and clear night of stars will embrace and clouds shall pray, soon another shall knell and pro-strait to god asking mercy."

milly knew what it mean they have to act soon but the night was not yet ready. she moved on nodding to kuritsu and ichigo "stay strong! your always were the one who endured more than anyone."

soon the two were left to wait for the next with kuritsu patting ichigo in the head praising him that he is becoming strong.

* * *

 10 - joshua (o.c.)  with his juuzumaru and yamabushi came to the reception area.

yamabushi "KAKAKAKA WE HAVE ARIVED!"

juuzumaru  "thank you for the invite, allow us to present you a gift"

kuritsu "really i love that western tradition! thank you hmm~ ah... ju-shu-wa-kun~ did you miss me?"

joshua nodded his head then shook it left and right. kuritsu patted his head "haha~ your a brave young man! i glad you two stay with him regardless of his dispositon in this war."

yamabushi "i am but a servant of buddah! i have no reason to have prejudice"

juuzumaru "i am the same for the sake of truth, tho i was **A tool that cuts down people is protecting the way of the Buddha** " 

kuritsu "yes has your view for the state of affairs change?"

joshua with his childish voice "you can stop it now!"

kuritsu stopped caressing joashua's head only to be greeted by his ichigo hitofuri much to the delight of everyone.

when joshua started his role for the association at the age of no more than 7 the association presented him to have 2 swords of his choice ultimately he choose yamanbagiri as his assistant sword due to his shroud. following that 2 swords he was allowed to choose he instinctively got yamanbushi and juuzumaru. which was owned previously by saniwa's who "successfully" safe guard their time ultimately.

the HRF(History Retain Foundation) we skeptic about him being able to summon a tsukogami much less materialize him due to the nature of his power is vastly differed.

he was the reason kuritsu was able to coordinate regarding the said taboo. not many know and not many should know the faith of those who got to close to the mean through violence.

but never the less joshua proved it well and the fact that his toudans also are incarnated in to the world. if not the age physically and legal they are no more than 1 years old only.

following that he continued to do the requested jobs and his new mission duty and faith. it was unusual for his toudans to see him being christian and all. some were taken a back due to the history. but dully thanks to yamabushi everyone was close and loved their saniwa.

he heard of the big brother swords for the tantou he wished to meet him. but it took a while until after nearly a year of expitdition and front-lines ichigo came much to the delight of his tantou's especially him by the time he was 8.

his ichigo would mistake him as part of his brothers much to his delight and the embarassment of the big brother which was fine since they all cared for their loved saniwa.

being a child he would have his mischievous time. he would disappear from his quarters only to be seen sleeping with the tantou's sending most of his toudan's in a fit especially when he had haseba and kogitsune , ichigo would treat him like any of his siblings especially during morning routines and such.

kasen would be happy that his poems were heard by his saniwa and given his imagination about it which was liked.

he would act as a good child and help in the internal affairs to the delight of all. 

his practice of prayer was welcomed by kosetsu and his meals of choice was agreed by shokudaikiri. and sayo,aizen,taikogane and imanotsurugi had their own giving for joshua. as aizen felt the role of a guadian after his kiwame.

taiko felt he had a friend to be proud of as well imanotsurugi for that matter.

sayo was the most concerned for him given his background thinking he would taint a kind and loving saniwa only the opposite as he was cleared from the black taint he feared. his resolved during his kiwame was much more prominent.

a smiling sayo was delighted in every citadel. especially to his a claimed family. as a child he had a dedicated assistant for his work to be done namely kuritsu was handling by special request his and joshua's work.

by then joshua being a child not knowing the difference rush to ichigo and huged him. only a full running force to hit his lower area hard. like a proud big brother he took it in. and welcomed joshua.

joshua was raising his arm ichigo knew what he wanted but being a big brother ... he could not say no. as first ichigo though is was akita if not the color of the hair or maeda with the expression.

ichigo could not careless since he was an older brother that was all.

juuzumaru "yes my state of understanding has change for me alone. i have one way in life as much i should respect the religion of my saniwa since it's only goal is moral upholding in general."

yamabushi "KAKAKA i am a servant i need not show contempt but true fellowship alone."

kuritsu "im glad to hear that. thank you for your continued care of the child oh i have a gift as well here."

juuzumaru took it the box. "may i ask?"

kuritsu "spiritual protection in a form of rosary's as the spirit attacks are listlest. better safe than sorry thats a total of 80 pieces carved in wood and blessed metal"

they all nodded and moved all only to have ichigo informed to personally bring joshua and have monoyoshi come.

ichigo agreed seeing joshua would not let go of him.

(if i had to describe Joshua he would be a brown head akita with eyes of golden hue brown a innocent expression but stern look of maeda.  a western jump overalls and a button up white dress shirt and kiddy fasion of 1900's old style)

* * *

11 - kikatsuya unnozomu accompanied by monoyoshi and shinano. a lucky saniwa as some speculated yet no proven. and some concider his luck as fortune with circumstances. since he has difficulty other saniwa are sent to assist him to stabilize his time and a source of training kuritsu and joshua were no exception since handling a new from of mana manipulation is difficult.

it was thanks to them they reach the enkyo era. heavily stabilizing the era and memory before samurai.

due to his incompetency he was slighted and many other saniwa's wanted to make use of his luck.

he was told he can only keep a good 50 swords alone. and any sword above a 4 rating we be judge to see if he can keep them or special types. some issues arises from this.

 due to his level as a saniwa he could not upkeep some requirements and need for the swords. even the famed awataguchi's were reluctant to him. dispite their nature.

to state it so. he recived ima-kun only for him to personally request release due to the fact if he ever gets iwatooshi it's possible he can never be with his said brother. to think his first few swords would request such a thing was a great talk for the foundation.

one by one most of the swords that he received left him. this started after the multiple mistakes that happened and losses, wasted resource and some time line falling gratefully minor one that had no founding effect to his time.

but a the cost of some family's to be future. this started when the memory of sengoku was not yet resolved and his time was getting over powered it was then intervention was called for. a rare instance to happen. 

as so began him being a training ground. that time he created jiroutachi and souza. many saniwas were not happy especially the newer one's. and so they petitioned to limit the amount of toudans he could keep and which he can have.

that's where it sparked an issue due to his incompetency so then the rating judgement appeared. this was used ever since its creation to other saniwa due to how effective it is as a form of punishment.

and given to worthy saniwa's greatfuly only for saniwa's who had a veteran status they are not part of the system but for new saniwas who has not reached the samurai memory.

prior to that came the judgement system. the real intent of most saniwa's against kikatsuya was due to the fact his luck can play role. as his 1st mikazuki was taken by another saniwa what was to stop. them from such an act. thus the first incident with imanotsurugi happen. 

where a toudan left from their own will. as so with mikazuki he had. no misgivings as he accepted that he was called for a mission and needed for it to be done. soon saniwa's would give him materials to craft swords. as expected some were lucky the unlucky ones were just left with him. it was painful to see his smiths hard-work that even the smiths left him.

especially most smith's saw him as a steping stone to gain recognition if they make the higher swords then they can be under another saniwa given his reputation. 

jirou given his circumstances and the fact alcohol was not free for him to drink got feed up. this was the last blow to kika as he begged jirou not to leave but it failed miserably as he was the 1st great smith he had.

as such he expected and gave up to care for any toudan's from that point and fulfiled his mission to his best. he became cold as one would break it did not bother him. and the last smith he had was not great nor bad. even under the tutelage of konosuke it mattered not.

there on the awataguchi had their reluctance's about kika. but that changed the moment kashuu appeared before him. at first he was cold towards him but that change as kashuu was and is always in his way honest about wanting his saniwa's attention.

it change kika greatly that it was mutual for them one promise never to be alone another to desire attention and love. then on regardless of happened kika devoted his all for kashuu. as the reqeuest came kashuu made it so that it would stop. soon no more random saniwa's were requesting for his smith. 

and hidden from kika was the fact all the smiths were trying to return for the sole intention of their own prestige since it did not prove the same for other saniwa. 

by the agreement of kashuu and his current smith. the agreed to decline. this smith knew they had no idea how felt it great to make a masterpiece and care for it personally.

soon those that left and came were as followed. especially that time joshua and kuritsu were staying with him that time.

those the stayed was yamanbagiri,kashuu,ishikimaru,nico,souza,namazuo and honibami,nakigitsune,hirano,akita,gokotai,aizen and yagen the first swords he received and summoned that stayed with him. ishiki was announced to him by the judgement but the toudan said so other wise and respect his decision. as he was happy.

ishikimaru "you are soft in life let me cut any malice from you so you may be free from darkness"

yamanbagiri dispite his nature got along fine and if not kashuu watching over him due to his state most of the time. nico was a surprise given to him much less to ishikimaru.

the awataguchi children came closer to him from that point on as kika placed kashuu at a high pedestal as kashuu wanted and kashuu did not ever leave kika at all.

aizen was highly welcomed in the citadel due to his bright nature. he really made everyone have a happy disposition just by being with them. by then no one really knew behind his aizenmuyou.

when ever kika was down aizen was there to cheer his up.

soon a special time was accesed and came monoyoshi and shinano many saniwa's were enforcing the judgement to him. if not kuritsu and joshua's intervention with their mikazuki, yamanbagir, yamabushi and juuzumaru especially kashuu stepping in to defend kika.

 that point followed milly path career to control the judgement system and to stop any form of corruption. 

by then he had sayo to the delight of souza, kashuu of kika knew souza was also part of the judgement most saniwa's were trying to get him. but he by his own defended to stay with kika. what compelled him to stay no one knew.

and then it came when he recived kogarasumaru and ichigo,tsurumaru and kosetsu. 

as they say greed lie with envy and power. a struggle appeared as greedy saniwa's wanted those swords. the 2 samonji brothers were ready to fight. tsurumaru was just watching the outcome and enjoying the company of ichigo and his few brothers. the awataguchi's were already in battle preperations to those who would pry there beloved ichi-nii.

like a chain reaction kuritsu and joshua as well the other toudans were ready to start a battle with the intent to win.

but if not for kuritsu as to how anti-climactic handle the situation. by simply stating joshua will leave. the foundation valued him more than those saniwa and milly was obligated to bea.. punish them for it.

much to the delight of the latter and the three. 

since then the judgement was regulated and new ambitious saniwa's are kept in line. what happen to the smith you say that's another story. it's not important.

jirou as well fate is quite twisted and friendly to say lady fortune.

\--

the entrance kika was greeted by kuritsu and each greetings were passed. 

kuritsu "kika how are you?"

kika "doing well im now chief trainer with the help of my toudans and other saniwa's. im forever grateful for what you done to be honest."

kuritsu "haha don't be,happy helpfulness came right?"

kika "i was reluctant to bring kashuu with me."

kuritsu "monoyoshi.kuritsu can guide them to the hall?"

monoyoshi "fortunately i can!"

monoyoshi kika "hello and will be going now."

shinano "right right!" as he both hug each respectively. as they were walking and talking about what each other was wareing kuritsu "he is waiting for you. talk to him and joshua as well. if you can bring uguisuimaru and gokotai to help me greet could you?"

they just nodded and went on.

* * *

 

12 - jii-maru (o.c.) - aid with kiwame gokotai and ookanehira. much to usui enjoyment to talk to his ookanehira. 

jii-maru came walking at a leisure pace with his kiwame gokotai and ookanehira. this saniwa take's pride in his method to deal with this war in his time line not much was change in the time. but he was known for his title as "munechika" aside on how people wanted to refer to his known name as jii-maru. kuritsu's master in tactics.

as kuritsu's gokotai and uguisumaru looked usui was happy about seening ookanehira. and gokotai felt intimidated with the large tiger following that gokotai. as they came.

kuritsu "welcome the ..." cut short immidiately by ookanehira

ookanehira "it's fine we want to rest immidiately we know regarding gokotai's tiger. this isn't the first time we visited"

and with a clap from jii-maru his gokotai's tiger went into a spirit form. unlike kuritsu's gokotai they can't do that.

gokotai-jii "thank you for having us" as bashful as his gokotai to respond.

gokotai "um... welcome for coming."

usui "ookanehira welcome"

ookanehira "same nice to meet you"

usui "when you have time i want to talk with you even for a little bit."

ookanehira "don't you have me here?"

usui just gave a sheepish smile. ookanehira just nodded.

jii-maru "forgive ookane-kun he's quite brash no~ this is his first time and i have told him about you."

kuritsu "it matters not. your presence alone is welcomed without words. and the golden lacquered black bellflower is here"

jii-maru "i see, when will with bloom?"

kuritsu "soon. btw take a right from here the hall is there and want to talk about my so called kiwame yamanbagiri?"

only for jii-maru and co. to be gone "GET ICHIGO BACK HERE!"

* * *

 

13 - haruka ichimura with him 2 ichigo hitofuri. well threee with kuritsu ichigo.

ahh... poor haru-kun so many ichigo's he in particular favored uchigatana's more and had enough with tachi's for his life time but he never complained when he got ichigo for the 2nd to 7th time. even with the help of kika. haruka particualarly like kika since he reminded him of a pet cat frantically wanting its master or a Pomeranian. much to his ichigo's any saniwa's own ichigo. delight for caring something considered small.

haruka was about to go crazy after seeing another ichigo as if he would get another ichigo. the spreading joke for awt-48 was becoming a reality for some while others not so much.

haru-kun "WHAT ANOTHER ICHIGO ENOUGH 8 ICHIGO AS IF I HAD ENOUGH!"

kuritsu "hai-kun hai-kun relax his's mine"

ichigo.k was taken aback while haruka's we signing and embarassed by the display thier master showed.

haru-kun "just because my name has ichi. ill get flooded with ichigo's i mean one ichigo for mikazuki, his brothers, tsurumaru, front line's, internal affair, that monoyoshi kid clings to one of my ichigo's, and another for the citadel! as a spare"

kuritsu "at least your place is the awataguchi paradise your kids must be always to eager you thanks to those ichigo's? right right~"

haru-kun "whatever just let me go to the hall by the way did you get a golden pig to fry?"

kuritsu smile was so innocent no mailec can be seen

everyone was taken aback by his action.

haru-kun "thats a yes well which way?"

kuritsu "arn't you intrested about my yamanbagiri?"

haru-kun "no really i can talk to him later"

kuritsu "... right just take a right"

ichigo.k "its nice to meet you i hope you enjoy your stay"

ichigo's.h in unison "we thank you" each with a dust of blush trying hard not to cringe looking at each other.

* * *

14 - gin tosuke "kuri-darling~"

kuritsu "hello gin-chan"

gin "oh stop drop the chan and call me ginny~"

kuritsu "... ginnyyy"

gin "almost well is that your ichigo?"

kuritsu "yes. handsome as always mine as well getting along his brothers making a role model of him self. so fun to tease~"

ichigo wide eye at this saniwa. knowing kuritsu he just accepted it and felt better about being in this guy's care.

gin "i have women and men to talk with day and night. the bonus to be accompanied by such refined men."

mikazuki.g "its always a pleasure to meet you kuritsu and ichigo this would be our first meeting."

ichigo "yes it is but i hope to meet you more often."

juuzumaru "excuse us for intruding"

ichigo "not at all please enjoy your stay mikazuki-san,juzumaru-san gi... and ginny"

gin "well i never gave you my permision but as always you fun to tease. you have my permision now~"

cuping ichigo's right cheek and pinching it "always every ichigo i meet is so cute and tease able brings me no end for amusement isn't that right mika-chan~"

mikazuki just gave a soft chuckle. juzumaru just stayed diligent. "by the way your yamanbagiri how did you kiwame him? that child is a rough gem even i had difficulty handling with my personality but he has his own adorable charm"

kuritsu "ah finaly. yes my beibei became that way..."

beibei "well come you just arived in time gin tosuke - sama"

gin "oh nevermind the read deal is here ill ask him and my my he dose look lean and a sight for sore eyes"

kuritsu was just silent "... please to the right"

gin "oh not to the left hahaha~"

both ichigo and kuritsu just gave a stiff smile. as they walked on.

ichigo "it seem you dont have time to talk about yamanbagiri huh?"

kuritsu "ill force it later"

ichigo just silently chuckled and though of comforting his master with some allowance to sweets later instead of the early promise.

* * *

 15 - kyu-sen "kuritsu-sama we thank you for your humble invitation"

kuritsu "the pleasure is ours to have come, please enter and enjoy the festivities of this gathering."

kyu-sen "i see i must turn right while my humble aid's have a special are to be welcomed."

kuritsu "insightful as ever. yes will you need to be accompanied or shall i come and be a good host?"

kyu-sen just nodded signaling to go with the toudan of kuritsu. as they both went to the hall going on the right.

* * *

_**special note area** _

ill need to sabotage this and the next chapter seeing it took to long to complete this chapter alone. to many personality.

(i swear this thing writes by it self... and im still adding stuff i forget since i do this update real time.) am i a maso. for having to handel 70 personalitys and characters only to add a good what ever?

tantou's are wearing the child hakama mixed with a western flare and everyone up to uchi is wearing monoyoshi's news deliver cap. meiji era hakama

normal standard bartender uniform western style for kotetsu,souza and juzumaru.

uchi - modifed wester/estern hakama.

tachi/oodachi/yari/naginata uniform for battle as per standard

edit in progress and additions. and this is going to be a major interaction chapter of the saniwa's before the entertainment.

 

* * *

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_Catholic_Church_in_Japan -  regarding the relevance of some swords that were forged per say especially how yamabushi fits in for joshua. this is loosely based i did not do proper research sorry to say. so expect some changes. between someone closer or another yamanbagiri. the forged date is relevant prior to a revolution that happened.

officiating records of 1540s till 1600 edo period especially the 1868 - 1912 meiji era following the events of the shinshengumi and the acceptance of Christianity in general over-viewing the spread of other religion in cannon to history. reviews comments insights are welcomed.

http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e641.html - aside from the wiki guide im using.

 

[Early Japan](http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2131.html) | until 710  
---|---  
[Nara and Heian Periods](http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2132.html) | 710-1192  
[Kamakura Period](http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2133.html) | 1192-1333  
[Muromachi Period](http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2134.html) | 1338-1573  
[Azuchi-Momoyama Period](http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2123.html) | 1573-1603  
[Edo Period](http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2128.html) | 1603-1868  
[Meiji Period](http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2130.html) | 1868-1912  
[Taisho and Early Showa Period](http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2129.html) | 1912-1945  
[Postwar Period](http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2124.html) | since 1945


	2. Recollection : Acacia Aster, Single

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a simple meal,chat and a small game of kagome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://languageofflowers.com/flowermeaning.htm if your confused about it.  
> \--  
> in my defence im not sure about how hosting this kind of gathering works. sorry to those to read my work for the long delay. for a new chapter. im still doing this  
> \--  
> this thing literally writes it self.

all the saniwa's were in place with kuritsu being the lead front for all 15 that were gathered here to day.

in a long laid down the base pointing to the left letter "U".

the tantou's were 1st to come out as they practiced all the awataguchi children san's nakigitsune and ichigo including imanotsurugi,aizen,fudou,sayo and taikogane. much to the delight of the samonji brothers seeing their littel sayo look so adorable in the special hakama ordered by kuritsu they took note to ask for it as a casual ware for sayo.  

much said by ichigo and shokudaikiri regarding how fudou,aizen,ima-chan and sada-chan. all the tantou's just blushed happy and aizen awkward for praises. as his was the only one in a full western fix with a suspenders and white polo shirt a small bow tie. everyone was curious and wanted to have one as well.

aizen "nee~ ichigo-san when can we spar hotarumaru and i finished the technique we want your input."

ichigo "soon, right now you need to assist and greet our guest."

aizen "ok"

by order of height the smallest gave the additional utensils. then providing the side dishes.

once they were done. they were eager to go to the toudan area for their personal ichi-nii paradise. as some particular saniwa sigh.

starting with kyu-sen always greeted and thanked the kids. to the delight of kuritsu and the toudans. sneered by 8.

gin couldn't help but adore the tantou's teasing them with a light pinch on there cheek or petting them gokotai bloomed petal to the delight of gin and said "my little kitty back home is just as happy as yours always playing with his cubs and shishiou as of that matter"

haruka was stern. reminding the tantou't to be diligent with a gaze  on to each of them. jii-maru just "hohoho" where as kika much to the children's delight greeted them and invited them over. kuritsu noted to have a visit for the kids sake in term's of new environment.

joshua as a special case had his aid's with him seeing he is a child. but a little mischiviou's playing with the tantou's gave them a fret. a refreshing outlook from the heavy pressure of the gathering. moving where the utensils are and swapping where the dishes are placed. yagen enjoy the little game of shogi with him or sudoki per say.

milly din't wait at all just started eatting unlike the rest who patiently waited. and everyone ignored it.

8 with his made the tantou's unconfortable with his looks and gaze upon them each tantou's was reluctant to place anything fearing their hand will be grabed or punished as warned by kuritsu. they stayed a safe distance in due to the safety of joshua's toudans to act and worst might be the action of kuritsu's ichigo. while most toudans are in a separate area. always kept their head lowered.

its by othello who ignored the boundary of the seating to give each child a small hug reliving them a little of the discomfort earlier.

the rest were very stern and proper when it came to 6 and 5 . quite neutral.

shuoshie the children smiled and did as proper. as if they meet their renowned familial figure.

setsuka and yayoh  setsuka was ready to kidnap some of the kids with yayoh not so silently saying no. every time a full rotation came and gokotai was there they had to wait a little due to setsuka hugging in a bear hug, gokotai much to his fear of asphyxiation due to a hug with her strength it wasn't a surprise. and it took yayoh and yamanbushi help to pry the toudan-ko from her grip every-time.

toharu - when the toudan-ko's reach toharu they would forget to facedown and look with a smile at toharu directly. and toharu would return the smile just a soft,bright or happy. 

sakurai haruka same as milly just ate gave hand gesture of approval to the toudan-ko which made them slightly confused.

* * *

after the servings from the tantou's came the uchigatana's and wakizashi's.

the wakizashi's were scattered by which dishes they were handling as so nikkari,honebami,monoyoshi,namazuo,urashima and horikawa by the special preference of kuritsu.

each saniwa had a unique reaction especially coming from namazuo and nikkari in general. while the rest of the waki's sans kunihiro.

horikawa was last to server with only 2 full rotation as per instructed by kuritsu. as they made the 1st rotation for the dishes as horikawa was about to lay down his dish for the 8th(hachi). he was grab by the arm. nearly drooping the dish but doing so still calmly place the dish and keeping the rest from being spilled.

this halted the movement of the other fellow wakizashi's and a ready action from the bodyguard. not to mention joshua's aids especially a seething rage from yamabushi. even if they aren't brothers in this citadel yamabushi still consider all, his brothers.

8 then said to horikawa "ive heard of your magnanimous achievement. would you be offered to come to my side under me i can surely provide better then your current master. even for that brat"

rather than holding back the 8 the bodyguard team was about to hold back horikawa from murder. the once about to go berserk yamabushi halted and worried that horikawa would do something rash.

as then horikawa just replied "im duty bound by my master kuritsu even if anything were to happen my loyalty bound to him. especially for IZUMI NO KANESADA. please let go of my hand you're halting the progress for everyone else."

as if the 8th was just flat out humiliated fumed rad in rage. and horikawa "used" a little grip on his shoulder and everyone wonder why 8 suddenly stopped moving as a few sneered and chuckled. and released him self from the 8th's grip.

this served a reminder of what kuritsu toudan can do and not to insult his izumi no kanesada. the stress built to him by then since he was part of the main group for the event and kuritsu. noted this heavy chain smoker to holdback or give him an alternative which kuritsu was happy to provide.

everyone knew full well how great kane-san is but greater is the one who supports a great being.

* * *

 sword talk

souza and doudanuki of 8 felt a chill in their spine.

souza.k "what wrong?" as he was preparing his bartendering uniform

souza 8 "it seems our master has garnered the interest of an enemy that cant be handled"

doudanuki 8 "did he aggravate one of the tenka gokkan?"

souza.k "though most of us were not part of the festivities it seem i have an idea who it was"

souza 8 "i pray you may share?"

souza.k "a certain wakizashi i suppose"

doudanuki "haa~"

the both of the two swords wonder in unison "what are you suppose to do?"

souza.k "hmm~ give alchohol poisoning to everyone tonight and spread my vengeance to the uchi. who are in charge of the bathroom cleanings." while mumbling as he is a house sword being made to do this stuff.

as an evil sneer and aura was coming of him. only to be cut short as a hair tied juuzumaru and kosetsu came in a full bartender uniform made everyone silent "let us depart and purify them with sacred drink's" as said by kosetsu

juuzumaru "let this act cut down the darkness of our guest tonight"

as they left. they all were stunned awe at it. then resuming what they were doing originally.

doudanuki 8 "souza don't."

souza 8 just hummed happy as if he found something twistedly fun to do.

while in the background was the tantou's most of them anyway including yagen. part of the awataguchi paradise. it seemed to disoriented between the two side as one was tense the other was bubbly and flowery. 

even those not part that were still tantou's aizen, sayo, taikogane, ima-chan and fudou were just around them

aizen was truly happy as he was talking with one of the ichigo telling them about the front-lines and expedition he went. something he rarely experience around hotarumaru and kuniyuki. some tantou's and other swords saw this kind of behavior rare to aizen. but they just enjoyed something rare.

sayo was happy sitting beside them. but each ichigo did not leave him alone patting him sometimes and sharing the snacks.

taikogane was praised for being capable as well with fudou which concerned some of the ichigo regarding his class and his personification to his master.

ima-chan was showing about his new look. everyone was happy since they were informed about what he was that time. and all the ichigo could relate to him.

though some laugh's here and there and when one of the ichigo's were never alone even when they needed to use the bathroom following small chicks. they could only go in to the stalls than the open area.

* * *

after the main dishes were served and everything started with the pleasantries. now came the entertainment of question especially kuritsu wanted to show off his yamanbagiri. and for the tachi's to have a nice chat per say.

sadly can't the same be said as it started with the know tachi group and some of his uchigatana's and wakizashi. by the request of the iwatooshi and the 3 spears. they declined to answer anything and just agreed to watch and be bouncers.

kuritsu choose only a few from the group to ans a group question just one at a time starting with him going first to answer one question thus 14 chan... agreed questions left.

Q. did you have any other swords.

this question was from milly due to kuritsu's habit of not reporting and to question regarding his yamanbagiri and it was a chance now to update his list regarding the new info of a special sword found.

 kuritsu just checked the list he had and noted. rather than noting what he had he noted what he dint have. not including those who had been kiwamed aside from ima-chan. and he hid kagami from the group. aside from a few aware of him.

Higekiri 髭切 Not yet found/smithed  
Hizamaru 膝丸 Not yet found/smithed  
Kikkou Sadamune 亀甲貞宗 Not yet found/smithed  
Kogarasumaru 小烏丸 Not yet found/smithed  
Oodenta Mitsuyo 大典太光世 Not yet found/smithed  
Sohayanotsurugi ソハヤノツルキ Not yet found/smithed  
Ookanehira 大包平 Not yet found/smithed  
Sengou Muramasa (???) Not yet found/smithed  
Tomoe naginata (???) Not yet found/smithed

to be determined

onimaru kunitsuna - to be checked in time. determine if awataguchi related.

kuritsu "As stated those are not the swords in my citadel and regarding my yamanbagiri i simply changed how he looked no kiwame at all"

everyone else in thier mind "LIES!" except joshua and kika knew it was the truth only for 8 to call him out and this ended in a flash as milly 6 shouted the next question cutting kuritsu and 8's skirmish.

as in the background and kuritsu's grumbling as he still never got the chance to explain why is his beibei like that. but fiction is never as strange as reality that's for sure. while in the background kosetsu and co. were flipping bottles and mixing drink to a simple shamisen tune that had a electric guitar in between how they timed their movement was an enigma to most.

only joshua was enjoying the scene. where as sakurai haruka wanted to retort. if not the timely drink given to them all by souza. sans kika and joshua. to the distaste of souza to which no one knew. but the other souza only could chuckle in their area garning stares from the other toudans.

* * *

 

where did your kunihiro find and kill that general.

a great question came from all.

but none other than kunihiro step in to explain his action.

kunihiro "kuri... master wanted me to scout that side. so when he could buy food and sweets in particular wanted me to name the stalls to garner which had a long reputation and quality"

all was speechless to that answer if not the bright eyes of joshua,kika,toharu,satsuki and yayoh also gin suke. were looking at kuritsu to share his supposed findings. food is the best luxury that cannot bare ill will at all.

kunihiro "i saw the general surrounded with a group of yari,naginata and oodachi by a stroke of luck imanotsurugi was with me both of us unleashed our strenght before them thanks to the musket troops of imanotsurugi. we were abel to quickly finish it off with medium injury"

modest as he was with a follow up "we found him next to the store called ichiiko a sake brewery seller. so to say i dealt the final blow in addition to that cut the bottle of sake in the process"

kuritsu mind pang a distress seeing the hungry eyes of his toudans and they knew of that brand of alcohol. haruka could only laugh silently at that. "so thats why you smelled like alchol from your return i wondered if you were secretly sampling."

a distrustful look was sent to kuritsu by kunihiro. as if he was looking at a lower man. they moved on. while souza served pinnacolada kika and joshua could have this non-alcoholic of course. still now they were mixing to the beat of shinjuku-rock by shiina rin.. 

* * *

the next one was 6 asking what's so special about his ichigo differed from the rest. no one really understood why 6 asked but kuritsu just answed it with

as reply "i already informed the entire foundation this ichigo retains memory's a conclusion to this phenomena has yet to be seen."

"were a foundation founded for supernatural event and study. you just wasted a question. next!"

everyone was silent. until souza came with a single shot of 151 for everyone. kuritsu was suddenly skeptic about souza's action but everyone just enjoyed the drink at this point on. kika and joshua was still enjoying thier pinnacolada now as juuzumaru was preparing fruit shakes for the 2.

* * *

 who is this onimaru kunitsuna

that question sparked some curiosity as well a flinch from ichigo with eyes of interest. as we certain individuals in case point tsurumaru. this crane do love surprises as the next person but why is he reluctant about this. same said to mikazuki. and a chill from monoyoshi from their toudan area.

"well this is going to be a long description so suck it" as kuritsu gave an advance notice.

"One sword that I’ve been anticipating for a while is Onimaru Kunitsuna of the Awataguchi school, especially for his special connection with Tsurumaru since the beginning, when they were both family swords of the Hojo Regents. Three times Onimaru had almost lost him through a millennium of turmoil, and three times the crane found his way back to him through miraculous twists of fate.

Onimaru is one of the Five Great Swords of Japan, commissioned by the Fifth Regent(1227-1263) of the Hojo family and hailed as the heroic defender who purged a heinous demon who brought harm to the clan. The first time they met, Tsurumaru was dragged out from within the grave of his previous master in a cruel surprise. Being a sword who could not choose his master, he was forced to serve Hojo Sadatoki who ordered the annihilation of the clan of his previous master. That was a knot in Tsurumaru’s heart that did not fully dissolve with time, while Onimaru was the treasured sword of the Hojo Clan who still knew of loyalty to only one master in a sword’s lifetime. Nonetheless, they both served as the family swords of the Hojo Regents of the Kamakura Shogunate.

However, there is no everlasting glory for any figure in power. The Hojo Regents were defeated by the combining forces of Emperor Go-Daigo, Nitta Yoshisada and Ashikaga Takauji. Fortunes switched as Nitta Yoshisada burned down the Kamakura Shogunate, Onimaru fell into the hands of Yoshisada as the last of the Hojo Clan committed suicide, while Tsurumaru was lost in the turbulence(1333). Onimaru was won by the victorious sides in the chaotic and bloody political warfare that followed, finally landing in the collection of Ashikaga Takauji, the last victor who successfully built the Ashikaga Shogunate after bringing about the fall of the Kamakura Shogunate. Perhaps at that time, Onimaru finally understood what Tsurumaru felt when he was brought to Hojo Sadatoki from beyond the grave.

As the Ashikaga Shogunate lost power and Ashikaga Yoshiaki gave away his treasured family swords to win favor with the warlords, Onimaru was presented to Oda Nobunaga. For more than two centuries the crane was lost from sight and he only remained in the vague memories of Onimaru, until one day he showed up at the doorsteps of Oda as a gift from an unknown opportunist. The unexpected reconciliation was brief as Oda callously handed both of them to his retainers. Onimaru went on to be the possession of all three Unifiers of Japan while Tsurumaru was passed through many unknown hands until he resided in the Fushimi Shrine, shut away from mortal desires.

But surprise came along again as the young sword connoisseur of the Honami family was mesmerized by Tsurumaru’s beauty and took him against his will from the shrine back to his clan. The meeting of fate called upon them again as Onimaru was waiting for him yet again in the Honami family, he had been rejected from the collection of the Tokugawa Clan, even having been called the “Sword of Misfortune” for the coincidental death of the prince when he was presented to the Imperial House. They spent decades together in the Honami house, maybe reminiscent of the days long past back in the Hojo Clan, until Tsurumaru was bought over by the Date Family.

Times changed yet again after the Meiji Restoration, as Tsurumaru was presented by the Date Family to the Meiji Emperor, he recognized the familiar silhouette yet again in the Imperial Collection. For a thousand years Tsurumaru and Onimaru brushed past each other as the ravages of time tore them apart and yet they always found they way back to each other, and for three hundred years they were together within the glass doors in peace as blood of the previous feuds were left behind.

Now, as Tsurumaru came first to the Saniwa’s citadel, it is his turn to wait for Onimaru."

everyone was falling to sleep. until it was jiroutachi who fell flat to the ground that he took everyone's attention as he shouted "THAT WAS TOO LONG AND BORRING IM DRINKING!" as kika was gently nestled with juzu and yamabushi cradling joshua.

again souza brought a multi colored drink and huge mug with the same but higher volume to say. by this time everyone was expecting the 8 to be furious by now but it seem the trap set was working well. as he was intently listening to the talk.

* * *

by then the next question came why dose his toudan have a incarnated body.

this was one on the bait and real curiosity of most saniwa's kuritsu still intent to hide how he did it with the help of joshua know that everyone should never question a miracle.

as simple as stated. he answered "i used a fortune cookie lottery number and set some time to summon gathered materials and yeah a massive summoning."

joshua slowly woke from his short nap as yamabushi just stroked his head giving his back a nice pat lulling him a bit more to sleep. the meeting would take a bit long so ichigo suggested to take yamabushi and joshua to the toudan area to keep him accompany. and asked if juzumaru would listen in his favor. so to do so he gently woke kika as well with a reaction grand to see juzumaru tending to him.

not that ether side minded only for kika to apologize and juzu to accept it.

as they moved on kuritsu knew the bad person wanted to resurrect the figures to reset history at a point for their convenience and greed. but it dosent come with out a price so steep.

souza came with something questionable purple and said "cognac from a special delectably from a country close here from an ingenious tribe enjoy" a small glass close to a droplet

(inner monolouge)

kosetsu "hmm what is this number 120%?"

juzumaru "from furipin-gin?"

kosetsu "hmm a foreign country. the drink is already served we should have this examined by kuritsu and the other drinkers."

juzumaru as he tuck's it away.[check more note info.]

* * *

as the next question came garnered attention since it came from kyu-sen and jii-maru decided for this question.

did you find a way to stabilize the timeline as we see kika's time was gradually restored even the many attempts as if time mended it self.

kuritsu just responded "it was the probono charity work i suggested and implemented for kika's sake. dosen't anyone read the name who made it and i fillter out who gets to visit and help kika's time due to the intervention of other saniwa's. his time seems to merge or reflect the instance of other saniwa's time. but there's some complications and instability's that isn't compatible for others. hence why no other saniwa's request gets approved until i say so. good luck forging my approval."

all this toudan's just shook their head as if they tried and failed. much to the surprise of everyone else and a few chuckles fron jin-san

milly and haruka responded "free help is good help. not our problem."

kuritsu just cringe wanted to rage but. he was sad that no one acctually wanted to ask about how his citadle work and regarding his yamanbagiri.

by them souza came with something called a milk mix base though souza suggested to give joshua. but thanks to juzumaru.J's intervention and him given honeyed milk same with kika.

* * *

did you full recovered some missing swords ask the 8th. the bait was a sure fire but everyone knew he was just a pawn. who was the real mastermind no one knew. they would just have to trust milly on her investigative skills. time's like this that dept. wish they had a toudan who specializes in investigative expertise sadly even a good yagen was too much for that.

kuritsu "it as stated in history what was lost and what is kept."

this led to some mixed feeling with a special uchi concidered tachi kane-san. that kunihiro was and known as a sword under the fire. more so with souza's much-less to the others.

as he served alchohol with a flaming tip from the glass.

* * *

 did you really not gathers those swords?

 a surprising questions from setsuki and yayoh as they observed the nature of kuritsu could obtain the said swords.

he then just answered "aside from ookanehira ... i just forgot about it."

everyone was just blanked face at this point where as kuritsu's toudan in regard to it was just silent.

as souza came with mug's of tall golden water everyone drank. (beer german style mug.)

* * *

by then they requested a quick break. before the 9th from the 15th question could be ask its 5 questions left with the though from kyu-sen. regarding a new sword from kuritsus citadle.

not many felt it presence aside from kyu-sen.

by then most of the saniwa's were comming back. but hachi was slow to come. as he was accompanied by his aid's souza and doudanuki.

the reason they accompanied him even though it wasnt needed was horikawa was just above the roof on them no bloodlust and intent of hate. if the two dint watch their master horikawa would have off him from the begining. 

hachi wanted to visit the toudan area if not the intervention of kuritsu's mikazuki trailing the though and room full of tense toudans aid's at the dark expression and how those tantou's clinging to the group of ichi-nii's swords ready to strike. even the sweetest of all the toudans akita and gokotai looked as if they had fangs ready to bare it was a sureal thing to see the view infront of him as kansen.

would put it into a poem "a sky swirling in colors of blade-ing flowers"

only by the intervention of mikazuki.K was the only reason the 8 spared and just like that things that were suppose to be a normal carefree atmosphere was back. every citadel knew looks are deceiving hence why most tantou's are treated with proper care and attention especially with ichigo around. all the tantou's feel as if they were stronger than the acclaimed tachi's.

* * *

spritual attack was a question reserved by juzumaru by joshua.

some of the saniwa's flinch due to the spiritual attack since thier time is also part of an ancient practice called ommuyou and mu-juitsu. by great minds including a renowned abe-no-seimei akin the interest of most by some faith's in religion especially "thy one incarnated by god" what was his relation to the whole world. but that question belongs to someone else to answer since. this was what haruka was waiting for.

kuritsu just said "some saniwa's were against their own toudan's being possessed to destroy their citadel. but having ishikimaru,nikkari and kosetsu seems to immunize the whole area and some distance. but that wasn't the full case. some were corrupted and the saniwa cut-down. the possession degraded their toudan's badly as if they will be recognized as the opposing army or a kebiishi."

this intern granted a nod as most saniwa's had this feeling about their toudans. as a few weren't listening as if they fell asleep already.

this did confirm a fear that runs to all saniwa's. 

kuritsu "hence why i made charms and ofuda's to personally protect my toudans and the citadel directly. you all can make such spriti protection on your own."

kika "i dont really need it" everyone was alarmed at what he said that particular saniwa as if those who though aimed at the wrong person until 

"were making them everyday and paper flowers" everyone paled at the reminder of the debt. 

kuritsu "oh right your my suppler, forgot cheap labor" milly noted to scold but knowing him the cheap part is false. but a new idea for haruka per-say now marketing promotion was the concern.

and so souza came with a strong stinging drink that made kika's winch at the scent of it. the rest welcomed it except a few. it was gold almost like cooked wine.

* * *

what kind of ichigo do you have as the report's states? this sparked heavy interest to everyone as kuritsu stated in his report disregarding the incarnation part. he retained memory's from different summoning. even a world where our situation differs but adrift slightly.

this question was already asked by the 6th it might be how it was asked that kuritsu decided to explain how since a report was involved.

this question was agreed by all. evidently kuritsu was excited to explain why. and said "this ichigo isn't a pure smith. it a repair."

this made everyone eyes wide so to say it's unheard of being done. the toudan's of his were surprise especially hachisuka. and some claimed closer to ichigo.

in general "i heard that some certain saniwa's lost thier ichigo since my citadle had never any luck in smithing ichigo i took fragments from other saniwa's and found fragments from my team."

hachi 8 "you mean! you made you ichigo from broken fragment!?"

haruka "wait you revived a broken sword from fragment!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

toharu "isn't that disrespectful making them remember how they died[broke]?"

setsuki and yayoh in unison "if we could always repair then the enemy can do the same how?"

shuoshie "wouldn't their be complications to happen if such was done. like how inanimate object retain memory. remembers but their not human and each personality is slightly less unique?" this made everyone think of that statement.

5 "that explain why my smith informed of your visit and ask for sword fragments. we have to admit we cannot protect all of them thus lost is inevitable. to think you would do something abominable!"

6 - 6# (will be recognize as Rokugo defult gender to make things easy.) "..." a horrified stare was shown as rokugo look at ichigo who was pale from this revelation and couldn't say a thing know of the incident that happened in the citadel that was handle by him alone.

othello "how many failures happened and consequence?" this cited the interest of all.

milly ren "EXPLAIN YOUR SELF EVEN IF I KNOW YOU! I WONT SPARE YOUR LIFE!" oblivious to the bloodlust and feral instinct of the surrounding toudan's of kuritsu.

joshua's representative juuzumaru was shock in a sense just kept quiet about it.

kika was stuned at this development

jii-maru "oi is that really true what you did to your ichigo! i find it hard to believe so. i who has lasted in the war for so long. even i have committed such action but nothing came just a sword of steel and nothing more. that a decorative soulless work of art."

haruka ichimura "wait i also lost some of my ichigo's and summoning failures but isn't that just wrong to your ichigo?"

gin with a seething dark aura comming from gin "ive lost children and fine men in my care. ive never once though of doing such a thing until now, i realize of what you did. for our friendship sake ill listen if i like what i hear. i stay quiet and depending on how you did it will be closer friends as a bonus." jin never talk's about front-lines and expedition that was know from him. and his attachment to his toudans.

kyu-sen "a taboo among all taboo's i will not quell my fury if you do not explain your self."

most of the toudan's were skeptic about it but they knew only ichigo had something strange. but it wasn't the same as how they were. but the question was in thier mind was it the same for them.

kuritsu "only ichigo was done this way."

as kuritsu started to talk "when i took other fragments from saniwa's what i ask my smith to do was refference how ichigo's blade was suppose to be, regardless it only prove as usefull as shooting things in the dark at 12 midnight"

"oh ... "setsuki "yes shot in the dark..." yayoh were hoping for a drink now but souza co. were still mixing it seem the drink required time for it to be made with meticulously.

kuritsu "so we made the excess and failed metals in to frying pans and other cooking utensils"

shokudaikiri winced at it. the other swords paled and the tenders were halted to a stop enough for them to lose focus and spill their creation and have to remake it again from scratch.

ichigo was ready to faint and mikazuki wanted to draw his sword at a certain someone.

kuritsu felt the atmosphere as heavy and disgust showed in everyone's face and panic. the though of the metal utensils was made with ichigo's scrap's and others "remember a failed creation means nothing. and to manifest them requires to call the soul residing for the form or vessel. shapeless or non identifiable object will yield no results for our ritual."

\-- sword talk --

the sigh of relief and skepticism were not gone from everyone especially the cooking team that included tsurumaru and micchan co.

mikazuki took the initiative.

while tsuru was stunned of the though of ichigo as a cooking bbq and spit roast utensils and the frying pan even a wok of all things. tsuru could only give a face that mixed shock,happiness,sad,insain,twitching,panic,dispair and hope with tears in between.

mikazuki whispered to ichigo "if fine you always cared for your brothers and everyone's health. look at me i have been living well from the food made of your body(scraps) lucky if a mini-ichigo would appear spirit wise to guild your brothers while cooking"

that alone scored points for mikazuki. weather it was on spur or something plan by that jiji we may never know related with cooking.

only them monoyoshi felt as if his current position was being taken.

ichigo whispered back with a pained smile "your right" gave a slight rest of his head on mikazuki's shoulder. tsuru still stunned while ichigo was doing a mantra repeating how good it is and mikazuki is right. 

mikazuki was mix between endearing at ichigo and slowing wanting distance as the amount of words ichigo repeat was excessive and overpowering. 

\--

kuritsu "in general we just tossed anything and everything and with some random scraps of ichigo that's all because 99% of the time if always failed and the amount we mixed that time was enough for small chopsticks for childrens"

every saniwa's tension deflated as they knew what kuritsu meant with the smiting frustrations. and souza came with deserts in liquor.

in metal cups with a metal spoon and a metal sauce serving. everyone had difficult to eat it if not for the fact everyone was to drunk to give a bat about it

\--

 souza before he served the alchol was a mischievous idea after hearing the discussion.

not that the other 2 could stop him since most of the glass and plates were used and not enough time to was. just stay quiet and diligently prepared the next drink.

souza felt bliss in doing this.

* * *

how is joshua relevant to our fight seeing he came from his own circumstances asked by othello. everyone knew how warfare worked you can say "warfare" never without mistaking it the last part for fair. as a story goes all is fair and love. what priority did outside help was, no one knew but other had guess it had something to do with a influence or connection to his war even though it was finish or a huge victory to the battle their war still continued. remnant from the opposing forces were still active.

from changing time. summoning inanimate object to secure a time line and calling servants and master so forth and on everyone had doubt but they cannot deny that fact his power is true and immeasurable.

not much was reviled the connection of cristokos "kuritsu" and joshua. aside from them being able to summon apparitions of their belief to fight their war. or their combat ability is unknown at best to them.

even milly was still cautious with the two.

kuritsu "in our war both side went public with it and some of our enemy's were capable of summoning in-conjunction how you all can summon. to our surprise of how we could summon amakusha to fight for us. as they had onimaru to balance.

they summon direct historical figures to battle imagine seeing hijikata with a full team of hyper warriors behind hacking and slashing away to our surprise."

this stun a few of his toudans at his revile. they would think they knew about there saniwa but they din't know it at all. some were curious to meet some just wanted them to stay dead. not surprising a certain hasebe wanted to join figuring his former master is there so he could ... preach the good word in steel for the sake of good and the lord all mighty.

but they were reminded that the great battle has ended. but not the war. some toudan's noted to specially request to return with or become involved with kuritsu at best for that.

kuritsu "in general for me because this seemed fun" as expected everyone felt that was the reason and his toudans sigh relief as if they hit the nail for the reason.

"for joshua well im his caretaker that's all. and he followed me"

when everyone expected souza it's juuzumaru who was serving them casual sake.

* * *

 only 3 questions were left kuritsu decided to give a 15 minute break. but kuritsu knew the next question was where did he get some of his swords. since kika's incident, some were aware that the jirou he had came from kika. and ichigo was a fiction made real and living. prior to his action when rokugo ask the question regarding his ichigo what was that all about.

but the real question was what is his relation to joshua and his obsesion with onimaru the eldest awataguchi sword in forge right and all. one he had to use a little sublimity called alcohol thanks to souza so they could never ask the question as he planed.

but did not account the expenses used for the drinks he felt pain in his chest and both thight's since the best place to leave a wallet but the worst pain was from his behind. as he felt his cards melt as if it was used by a woman on a spending spree were there is no control and the friction is so great that the plastic is melting. like hemorrhoids it hurt like so.

it was every saniwa's pride and honor to lavis thier toudans but a mistake once you have 2 certain oodachi and some full tantou's... and not to mention the 1 certain yari aside from the two. but kuritsu couldn't care less from seeing the smiling faces of them. as he understood some adoration's saniwa's had at akita having a belly, gokotai being frantic due to his tigers dressing the tantou's and nearly getting decapitated by the older brothers.

* * *

sword talk

hachisuka "ichigo i know it was a surprise but worry not you are a true and genuine as my brother"

ichigo "is this the mount fuji experience talking or sympathy due to the work stress" both party's were as down to earth as they could hachi "both"

ichigo "thanks though"

hachi "when you suffered enough you truly understand how great it is not to be alone so think of it as there are 5 of you against him" looking at kuritsu as if he was a boss from some horror game.

some sympathy was felt through their talk between the toudan in that hall but the last 3 question's will need to be answered sooner or later.

* * *

 kuritsu "time is important we been talking for a good 2hrs at best and the last 3 question seems to surround on how i obtained my swords concerning ichigo's becoming to this citadle as to is it related to the new tactic and magic the enemy uses.

simple to say no new movement from the usual has been notice from the enemy. ichigo a was spawned experiment to make it more available to get the swords that are difficult to obtain thus the conclusion is that ichigo this ichigo is made through a less suitable process.

so yes common smithing is the only way nothing more or less. prior to that yes the kika incident that was an issue later found out it wasn't due to his incompetence. that the spirit magic was used and he was the first recognized case of infiltration."

everyone was surprise at this heavy realization came to being.

"my boy's ... my children were slain like cattle's because of this!" his power wasn't restrained anymore he was letting it flow everywhere but it wasn't him alone jirou as well his intensity was felt for the though of kika had to be used in such manner. much more furious at the though they could have been slain and was played at.

kika was close to breaking down if not for juuzumaru grasping his shoulders calming him down.

the same could be said for the rest. sakurai,toharu,setsuki and yayoh were shock at this development from kuritsu's investigation.

where as kyu-sen suggested to add spiritual cleansing as part of the citadle task in internal affair and if an oodachi on one to be available. which othello agreed as well.

rokugo was horrified at the event that happened could be related to the lost of his namazuo and ichigo. which lead to the events following there on. only now rokugo worry's for his sword much more the awataguchi he has right now and contemplate at the lost great and small from that time.

only milly,huruka,jii-maru, 5 were unfazed aware such a tactic is part of war. but to the extent the traitor has inflitrated that far,

and 8 was switching between fear and tension.

gin "this is unforgivable" after calming down

kuritsu "your not the only one. i will continue to monitor the movement to the best i can and regarding this spiritual attack i best you all the fair"

[i knew something new will appear sooner or later with the capability of the troops and a new sword should appear soon... my gut tells me it would be during a power flux for that to happen] as his thoughts

by then drinks of all kind was given to everyone even the toudans. from sake,the cognac from earlyer and a special fragrant serving which to the delight of jirou,tarou,ishiki and hotaru.

jirou sat next to kika drinking and rubbing the back of kika. he was aware that jirou was the jirou who left him and more aware that being force to serve someone jirou choose to find a way to be near a saniwa to watch over kika by the gods was that prayer heard.

the shock of the last question's answered in unison held nothing back as rokugo understood why his question were ignore as it all came down to that.

* * *

 kuritsu amid's the chatter "for tonight's entertainment it will be a fighting mock battle between our swords"

*beat* all tention lost and all the toudan's were laughing like no tommorow at kuritsu's bluntness.

but 8th was sweating as he was know never to be silent and always being boisterous. the previous atmosphere lost and a new one came. now the fight of the night came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listening to any shiina ringo soundtrack helps especially the 2020 highlight song chinchinpuipui.  
> \--  
> http://yue-ciel.tumblr.com/post/129644273826/the-crane-and-the-demon-child - regarding the onimaru kunitsuna question. thanks to this person! i question if oodenta's real identity... um ichigo your true brother came?  
> \--  
> if anyone understand my trap style good job(innuendos)  
> \--  
> cognac is a common practice of alchol making in most country in the Philippines its a sweet treat to most albeit we have no clue about proof and % they would still drink the stuff. yes yes phil. are normal we cant out drink other country's and 120% isn't the stuff of legend its real and not safe to drink due to how its distilled in unclean conditions. its more fun in the Philippines. i feel i forgot something important... oh right it can be made and bouht anywhere... i think now im sure i forgot something.


	3. Re: Sorrel, Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short break before the entertainment. gin seeks the company of the toudans. and the saniwa's to talk for the win of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://languageofflowers.com/flowermeaning.htm if your confused at the title.  
> \--  
> Sorrel, Wood - Joy, Maternal tenderness

Kuritsu "everyone a short break you may visit the toudan area if you wish, so i will prepare the lots for the mock battle."

some were skeptic by what kuritsu meant by lots. rokugo just gave up and went straight for the bar and asked for the strongest hit they can give. poor rokugo...

being free from the talk kuritsu request horikawa to tail hachi as he was in a rush to run somewhere and just listen to his chat. 

the toudan's were free to do as they pleased jirou had a talk with kika. the rest were just doing as they want with tsurumaru calming down ichigo with hachisuka. mikazuki was getting drinks for a plan... towards ichigo. and not so far off monoyoshi felt the shocking lightning of realization.

jin-decided to visit the toudan area.

the rest were freely chatting non-sense and about how they handled an era and a fight that came close to them sharing tips on how to secure that time.the old vets were just together enjoying the night before the fight as they knew hachi took the bait they had their suspicions a long time now.

they just had to enjoy the calm before the storm. (gore incoming)

* * *

hachi whip out a device and started talking to it. his souza and doudanuki were suspicious already of what was happening to their citadel and some toudans in the roster missing in day light even if they can sense each other. they were both aware their saniwa is contacting someone.

they knew to give up since they can't hope to handle the person who's watching him. horikawa kunihiro hailed assistant of izumi no kanesada ,master assassin, Of all work and his prominent title the rageless. if not for the fact he keeps on saying "okurenai okurenai" due to the 10 masters he served with different temperament.

no it was something more sinister since in combat, emotions tells anyone what strike they would do. predict an easy counter as so.

oh horikawa knew well of this next to the samonji clan and other swords. he relish the moment of victory when his enemy's face riddled in confusion as they die. like the sea ether swallow your enemy with blood-lust or over flow it that they can't feel anything but terror.

horikawa was ready to strike since this operation lasted for so long and toudans died for no reason. he had every reason even his favorite story about a sorcerer and a broken-blade about operated titans with quarts. had a scenario like this and in fruit of it all he was a tactician! patience is his main forte. he would not jeopardizes the long effort taken to pin this pig for a savory slaughter. no he wouldn't, he would let his beloved kane-san have the glory. he knew what to request soon from kuritsu. and all for his kan... izumi no kanesada.

as he was watching above a tree in a western hakama colored in crimson like red. as kuritsu expected insects has entered his citadel. and behind him were score's of dead body's by some sadistic preference impaled the 10 bugs to the tree with their own swords they brought. in a fashion of shibari and ryona finally impaled in such. adding on one of them had metal bits falling from his mouth.

horikawa had feed a shinobi the ninja spikes, skinned the belly till chest as horikawa found powdered poison and seasoned what he flayed of that shinobi skin. as the powder dissolved in the mixing blood and fluids. that would make yagen jeer in joy at the sight of it all.

to count his deeds as 2 were specially impaled with swords while shibari and ryona ropes tied.

his fifth like as if he was jack the ripper from the novels he read's at his past time was a beautiful picture.

he crucified one with all the kunais he found and lodged it all at the face as if he was a tyrophobia's nightmare. with the face being filled metal blades and covering the gaping holes till it was a complete face full of kunais.

one wasn't so lucky to try and strike horikawa from the back only to be knocked down and get countered. receiving a kick from horikawa. and blocking it and horikawa's foot hit the griping of the sword and the shinobi flew up spinning and letting go of the sword. since the hilt of sword was battered by the kick. horikawa did the sword impaled a tree's and the holding grip broke exposing it as just metal alone.

not missing this opportunity to deny the shinobi from regaining his composure to balance it self again.

horikawa swiftly jumped and grab the back to the shinobi. and he saw the exposed sword and just jammed the poor shinobi from the back end. the force was great it was in an immidiate spit roast possition. as from the impact that happened to the shinobi. and gravity at work.

it rip it very slowly as his anal hole was lodge with the dull end of the sword as it worked it way to rip everything slowly. at first intestines lodge out. then his spine until he was dangling by the remaining flesh of the head with everything oozing out.

horikawa was hopping for a clean middle cut but he just accepted it as a bonus.

 the 8th one as he counted enjoyed with his super human strength curling him to a ball with his shinobi robe. bones breaking and innards liquefying like a certain villan forte with an obsession for observation in red cube's and a latin number for Xi read as sai in his known language. how wonder full it would be to shape shift at any given moment.

how difficult it would be fight against a super intelligent detective for all he could understand from that author why the name neuron. well not that horikawa cared since the new work about a room full of students pinning to kill their teacher was funny for him.

the two knew they will die wanted to commit suicide horikawa in a flash called on his blade as it surgically cut the jaw's off one of the shinobi he then knock unconscious the other for info. the other shinobi with the missing jaw horikawa was kind enough to jam his blade on the exposed throat area and stab it multiple times no sound not even a gurgle came.

while he was reminiscing his deed also writing well to remembering down the conversation. it was a surprise to him hachi dint know of the pest as well. as they were never mentioned. 

he sigh on the clean up to be done. the incinerator they had thanks to kuritsu was wide and only he had the master control of the device.

he knew he was going to work the nightly oil tonight. even before then he did not care much for the toushirou's or others. since kane-san was only his concern thats why he did the chores so that and problems his kane-san will cause would be forgiven if he is recognize that once gone. the citadel will fall how true to that.

but fate was quite funny he ended becoming attached to them since one night from a sortie he saw yagen in a corner secretly sobing after a talk with kashuu as that time it was his turn. kashuu could only comfort the poor child toudan to his best as he had to tend to other matters and especially his other brothers were badly injured. as resources and medical supply's were low and only a few of them were there.

yagen was there sitting in the ledge with a bleeding cut on his collar bone and shoulder. he saw no signs of any attempt to aid it. in his mind all for the sake of kane-san when he come's. took the initiative to bandage yagen and stich the wound until repairs are available. yagen unfazed at the aid started talking "i was the leader of the group we were in the houses close to the bridge ... almost set a warp point for everyone. then the enemy appeared we were ambushed i took the lead"

horikawa just stayed silent not really caring to hear it all. until what yagen said "we fought to close to the bridge and akita,gokotai and namazuo were struck really bad. gokotai slammed really hard on the bridge pillars akita was stabed badly namazuo did his best to protect them ended getting hurt in the process a clean cut in his chest blood sprayed everywhere.."

he was tearing up horikawa the same "worst of all gokotai's sword fell in the river ... the river if it wasn't for aizen who dived in to get his sword it would have been lost. and sayo of all things shielded me.."

horikawa was patching up everything by then "its like i lead them to die like a pawn... how can i face sayo and his brothers my brothers and aizen of all... he is a guardian what about me... ichigo come back this is too much for me..."

horikawa knew how hard it is for yagen being a tantou if he was a tachi maybe ... but regarding gokotai and what happened to his sword he could relate. a little he felt his last owner hijikata on yagen even in his final moments hijikata prayed more for the safety of his group than his own.

horikawa "you did well and ichigo will praise you for what you did. nothing wrong was done sayo did his best for you and so did aizen. anyone would lose composure even a little at the sight of their own brothers at the hand of death can be cruel"

yagen just hugged horikawa. by that point he knew he wanted to be greedy at least for him self to be wanted not by kane-san by maybe by all. as they say the less a person care they easily get hurt the moment they show care.

at least he cared now to see how fragile ichigo is and his experience regarding his betrayal. he knew to as why kuritsu wanted to make ichigo busy.

but he was aware that ichigo knew what they would do with any enemy they capture... death as swift from him was the greatest mercy beyond kuritsu's little hobby. 

the prayer group lamented the cause of the evil spirits was due to him. horikawa numerated the many things he had to do

cleaning, care of kane-san , laundry, torture, floor shine, corpse burial, field work, more torture, horse keeping,enemy murder/massacre covert ops, managing the roster and the underworld info/connections, fighting spar training, resting and reading his favorite story's, smoking with a bit of drinking, burning or bury coprses and kuritsu attendant. the list goes on and on.

but for the sake of everyone and his kane-san(enjoyment) he will do all

* * *

 by then kuritsu was seting the roster of the battle and coordinate the bets. no know by most saniwa's but amidts the questions he subtly hinted about it. 

even when he was ask what Ug.a.T he just answered "uchigatana assistant team" but the others notice hasebe is part of the group than his yamanbagiri. his only reply "ichigo and my yamanbagiri is a special case. supposively hasebe i planed not to have him do anything but well a hasebe is hasebe."

1 Sakurai Haruka = ichigo hitofuri and tsurumaru kuninaga she personally requested to put his tsurumaru on a "easy time"

2 - toharu = sayo samonji and yagen toushirou - toharu was reluctant to join but knowing kuritsu they will be safe. put sayo only for yagen to take the stage. with the excuse "challenging ichi-nii would be fun sayo go play with your brother's over there." toha-kun noted to scoled yagen courage is not always victory.

3 - setsuki and yayoh = yamanbagiri kunihiro and shokudaikiri. - setsuki choose to set her ccp knowing thier yamanbagiri would be a down if he lost.

4 - = shuoshie kasen kanesada was the only one to come not that it matter to shu.

5 - = ichigo hitofuri - not much to say but expected it already

6 - rokugo = and his mikazuki munechika and kashuu kiyomitsu. "check his mika-chan vs my ichigo" as kashuu was talking with kuritsu's namazuo and honebami

7 - othello = tsurumaru and mikazuki. the two mearly played jan-ken-pon who's going usually it would be tsurumaru to take the first step but it seems he's motivated to have some time with kuritsu's ichigo. and winner mikazuki.O to join the match.

8 - hachi = doudanuki and souza. obviously he choose doudanuki and line gold as if he had a secret cheat to his swords but all bets are off since he did not know ichigo.k will have the uphand.

9 - milly ren = kosetsu and juuzumaru. kosetsu kindly declined and juuzumaru just accepted the task for him as a good spar.

10 - joshua = yamanbushi and juzumaru. yamanbushi took the mantel and role to show how great of a toudan he is as a protector of joshua.

11 - kikatsuya unnozomu = monoyoshi and shinano. kika was reluctant if not for monoyoshi to take the role knowing shinano was recent in the citadel and him not bragging being able to rival a 4 petal tachi in terms or skill and ability.

12 - jii-maru =  kiwame gokotai and ookanehira. ookanehira was to busy entertaining so he gently ask gokotai or join. gokotai felt that it was a chance for his saniwa to count on him for assistannce which he egerly accepted.

13 - haruka ichimura = ichigo hitofuri x 2 another jan-ken-pon between the two since both of them are reluctant to leave thier little brother heaven much to the complications of haruka to adress this critical issue. but could hardly care as souza was kind enough to give him a certain rainbow special drink. who won who fight its fair game to him as the only thing was in his mind was the bar and he would love to drink kuritsu in to debt.

14 - gin tosuke = juzumaru and mikazuki. as he got being unable to decide he ask souza to give him a random drink. as he got was beer. he choose mikazuki. as both of them *sigh* at the whims of there saniwa.

15 - kyu-sen = yamanbushi and ishikimaru. his yamanbushi choose and ishikimaru just thanked him and wish fair to his match up.

and so goes

1 tsurumaru vs 3 shokudaikiri

2 yagen vs 4 kansen

5 ichigo vs 13 ichigo

6 mikazuki vs ichigo.k

7 mikazuki vs 14 mikazuki

8 doudanuki vs 11 monoyoshi

9 juuzumaru vs 12 kiwame gokotai

10 yamabushi vs 15 yamabushi

* * *

kuritsu state that a special match up will be held to the winning 8 between his swords befor the pre-finals are reached. as he was lining the bets. and the chaos ensues but kuritsu noted something fun.

ichigo - 5

mikazuki - 4 

tsurumaru -3

juuzumaru - 4

he could not care less for kakaka and the rest though 2 monoyoshi's are auspicious. as he noted how fun the cheers will be. gadfly he shall be at that time yagen felt something fun to happen.

kuritsu also noted something odd now more so about his ichigo in relation with those involved in the flame incident especially yagen. and he noted now his kagami the small ritual tantou was playing fondly with them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UTC!!! ILL GET ALL MY BABY AWATAGUCH'S HOME!I!  
> \--  
> juuzumaru (i always question if this guy is know as a holy sword to my research it not. odd did i miss somemthing important aside from him being enshrined)


	4. Re:Amaranthus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a battle of resolution and peace to acertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://languageofflowers.com/flowermeaning.htm - again if your confused this will be the last time.  
> Amaranthus - (Love Lies Bleeding) - Hopeless, heartless  
> \--  
> sorry if the way i do battle prose is kinda lacking its been a while

as the battle well spar went on.

kuritsu noted to him self [inform milly of new troops and enemy summons] as by now the all the toudans were coming from their area to the main hall. the tantou specifically the kuritsu awataguchi were puffed in cheeks seeing thier ichi-nii paradise interupted. but they were excited to see thier beloved older brothers or siblings spar for superiority. something they can be proud of.

* * *

 1 tsurumaru vs 3 shokudaikiri - it wasnt much but the tantou's were cheering for tsurumaru including all the wakizashi's. aside from that it was the uchi,tachi and naginata that was prising CCP to show them a good fight while the oodachi's and yari were just there for the fun and alcohol.

not so lucky for kika being surounded and dehelved by jirou who's very drunk by now not enought to be put to sleep. making kika a huggin companion/pillow. and jin beside him teasing kika asking how is his little brother handling all this. kika was flusterd and panicing only for hasebe to break it off pointing at the dark aura coming from a few toudans.

mixed rage to something so dark and rotten while each tantou were covering each other's eyes save for yagen. since yagen was huging tightly kagami. all the saniwa's were gazing at kagami but little did they know the swords so called scattered movement were planed to protect kagami from harm and unnecessary meddling.

during thier time in the toudan area each new toudan who was in the room was surprise at this tantou ritsual blade i was a complete razor

haruka commented "tsurumaru give us *hic* a good flight and ... I WANT MORE KARAGEE!!! OI CUTEY FLUFFY MORE KARAGE" as commanded from gokotai and went to get the dish for haruka.

tsurumaru could feel the strongest love while exhibiting a deadpan face so dead and a flat like a pan.

mean while yayoh was cheering on just going with the fun. and setsuki was *watching the tigers and a Tiger/liger* it was a fluffy heaven for the twins. and only saying to thier CCP "if you lose you can spend the night here we can handle the kitchen"

ccp was swetting buckets at the though of them handling the kitchen. the horror of remembering it all as how seasoning meat made ... *ommited due to the graphic nature even the writer could not describe it.*

more that even CCP had to win to spare that incident.

kuritsu "and sooo~ this match starts with haruka vs setsuki and yayoh. place your bets"

everyone sided to CCP except a few such as hachi.othello and kika seeing the last had a drunken jirou make the bet for him. a few even abstain to give.

and so the first fight ensued.

(after 5 mins in to a mundane battle)

the winner was CCP a thin margin in strength said it all. not that haruka cared and the twins. for the real winner was the buffet and drink.

the two just deadpaned it went on to enjoy the meal that was available. the win and loses were not that great since this was first few fights. they saw while they were sparing each spectator were eating away during their fight and caring-less about them. not even setsuki was spared from good food.

though that ccp wondered why did tsurumaru hold back. if he hadn't the kitchen his kitchen would have ... he shuddered at though were it might imply they would have wanted to stay a bit longer since kuritsu would spend resource and a token for their repair not that this match needed.

kuritsu was forming the winnings and went to the next match.

* * *

2 yagen vs 4 kasen - this wasn't much of a fight but for the sake of jokes everyone pined their bets on kasen except a few placed with yagen particularly toharu and kuritsu.

no one really saw anything interesting between this fight except their saniwa's. everyone knew toharu's yagen was not at it full capabilitys aside from his opponent kasen.

everyone knew that kasen was the winner. still it was presure on kasen have all those ichigo hitofuri buring holes at him because of that yagen. and his fellow shinsengumi friends were confused who to cheer. especially not wanting the wrath of those ichigo.

they always wondered how each swords in particular ichigo's have this universal link directed to certain swords and vice versa. as if he was the source for all rumors possible. but save that since the lawful disposition out right debunk's that possiblity and only limited to his brothers.

never the less kasen's fear was the oposite the ichigo's hope yagen won't do something regretful.

as kuritsu spoke "begin"

the swords were half heartedly cheering just focused on enjoying the meals and company the saniwa's were on a stagnant staring war. trying to earn bragging rights.

only for yagen "Yo~" 

yagen.k was sneering as if this was planed by them earlier. and each only for shinano,atsu and gotou to stare forward expecting the expected even shinano of kika was aware of this. and the ichigo's ready to quell an angry kanesada... which "as the horses run wild in streams, mustangs of beauty in the morning light" would poeticaly put it as calming an enrage prize horse without hurting it.

he then shouted as loud as he could "POTATO/YAM SEAWEED SOUP" as his sarcastic provocation come's like a gadfly. no one really knew where did such a trait come from since his former was known as a temperamental. tho he thought of a more insulting provocation that made used of sake and a certain hairy area close to wakari ma... sake? but he deemed that he would really get it from everyone if he used that so.

he stick-ed with purple miso soup what ever that is. which he wanted to cook later and have everyone else in his citadel try it. 

this earn the interest of everyone. by now kasen removed his clothes to lessen the hindrance in his movements. yagen was just standing still jeering at kasen's snap. only for everyone to be surprised.

except tsurumaru as if he knew a certain part of the stage. from his first meeting with ichigo. and he could't be blamed for that since he wasn't allowed to help the main team to prep that area. as ichigo.k felt embarrassed since it was his fault but not remorseful about it at all.

 by then an raging kasen was flung to the side wall with a strong hit half of his body. mainly his legs were showing as the whole stadium was silent as to what happened. it din't end there a rope was nicely noose in his ankle. a strong tug freed him from a wall. kasen confused slightly dishevel not damaged. was violently slamed to the roof from where the rope was.

then as he was falling everyone saw.. a horse appear out of no where and his landing "A" the perfect letter a accompanied with all the men's scream. a thumb's up from yagen.k and souza. nihongou and hasebe was crossing thier legs hakata and most of the tantous were giving a pain smile. everyone watched as by the help of kashuu and yashuu they sent kansen to the infirmary{repair room}

kuritsu gave a help token to shuoshie seeing what happend. everyone agreeded to move on. and ichigo.k question to scold his and the other yagen or stay quiet since he had a role for what happened. 

to the winnings. kuritsu made quite a sum out of this as expected. and toharu just decided to join the awataguchi paradise pet corner. then the next battle spar started

\--sword talk--

yagen.T triumphantly walked to the toudan area. mix with looks of disbelief from a few and hearty congratulations from the drunks for the splendid show.

kagami was being attended by tsurumaru everyone was curious regarding that tantou. kuritsu never reviled information about the said tantou. but the two things everyone wondered was kuritsu two swords in particular. was his ichigo and crist(kagami)

yagen T. "well that a jaw splitting performance" 

yagen K. "couldn't have done it better my self but next time widen the gap of the execution for a more stretchered appeal"

at that point shinano x2, atsu and gotou pounced on both yagen's baring them and switching to choking.

tsurumaru.O "ichi-chan that was a surprise i guess i rub off you huh?" while resting his arm off ichigo.k's shoulder with a drink in his hand and chewing a stick of sweets.

this innuendo statement was not left un-notice by all at the same time...

"i use to do that kind of prank on others but when you did it your still merciless as ever. i keep on telling you surprises that harm isn't a surprise anymore. stick with the simple things like i did to you and mikazuki.O"

ichigo.l "like what?"

tsurumaru.O "that time i tied you during autumn with your futon and blankets. your brothers and everyone eles was fluster trying to get you out from the knot but. admit it you like the fact your brothers were using you like a resting pillow especially the one's who wern't assigned for duty."

ichigo.k "the fact we both needed the bathroom was harder i glad mikazuki was freed and able to go to the bathroom."

tsurumaru "you almost wet your self.Though i did that the following week after you all your brothers you had fun freeing them while in a hugging position. especially akita was the one that kept on snuggling and everyone else was having fun their own way." 

as tsurumaru was looking in to ichigo's eyes and the rest were covering and obscuring the kids from the pink scene only for... 

just then mikazuki.K "like this" as his hakama wrapped ichigo.k following the whole awataguchi tantou's hug tightly all ichigo's available. but that din't stop the influence of the other tantou's as they followed suit as well.

ichigo.k "mikazuki!?"

as suggested chat confirm to the other 2 and tsurumaru.O "this is my win"

tsurumaru x2 "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS OLD MAN PLANING/DOING!?"

monoyoshi "it take's Two to play that game!" as if monoyoshi did not count tsurumaru at all. had a special plan set to win ichigo. but knowing the influences of who mikazuki is taking a huge lead next to him and tsurumaru was about to dominate a good portion of their ichigo.

as they argured and chated on enjoying the free time.

by then the other 5 tantou's were indulging them selves on the presence of their family's.

seeing the atmosphere between the samonji's including the aids,sanjou's,rai's and O-safune's.

regarding the saniwa's they were forcing kuritsu to go backrupt with the bills on alcohol

\--

kuritsu (shushi wraped toudans hmm that can sell even better new merchandices and bounus pictures... hhehehe...)

 

* * *

5 ichigo vs 13 ichigo -  the next fight appeared as it was rokugo's (5) ichigo and haruka's ichigo. everyone was confused who to cheer and ichigo.k's brothers were conflicted (at odd to wits) seeing thier ichi-nii beat up ichi-nii.

 

as both were set in stage. all the ichigo were bright red blushing.

kuritsu - (he wasnt kidding about it being awkward to watch your own self about it.)

all the saniwa "FIGHT!!!"

they honest just threw money even split since even kuritsu can't read the out come of it. since each ichigo was evenly match in terms of capability since they can't out power his ichigo over all. it was unheard of a 4 petal to over power a bloom rate sword a tenka gokan no less.

rokugo was just focused at the food now and haruka ichimura was "ICHIGO BEAT UP ICHIGO!!!" that state-mate alarmed most of the toudans including some saniwa's and left the other saniwa's laughing.

since both ichigo's were at their limit it then occurred to them.

ichigo.5 and ichigo.H glance at each other and they knew what to do

as kuritsu shouted "START"

they both agreed in a single strike to win it.

everyone was surprise ichigo.5 did a frontal flat slash clockwise . and ichigo.i did a side slash counter clock wise going down.

ichigo.5's sword slip from his grip and ichigo.i stopped before hitting ichigo.5

5's sword flew and hit gotou. since gotou was in the paradise. the bokuto was about to hit midare by quick action gotou just block it and it hit his fore-head hard as it bounce upward following it falling downward.

gotou was unconscious.

ichigo.5 was dreading and in a panic state at what happend, but a mutual understanding was all between ichigo's family come's first all ichigo stop and rush to gotou who was recovering consciousness from the two hit.

was surrounded by all his older brothers just gave weary laugh while dizzy from the two hits also at a state of panic.

kuritsu ordered gotou to be place in an area in the meeting hall to be rested. and kika's monoyoshi volunteered to watch over him while monoyoshi.k and shinano missed their chance. since they both had thier hand's full of thier own family and a panic ichigo.

no one actually won the fight but a next contender was needed so by default ichigo.i won and those who bet on him got the share much to the dismay of kuritsu since he bet on the other side.

it was an odd scene the other ichigo's were scolding the ichigo that hurt gotou. the other toudans were dumbfounded at the sight the saniwa's were counting win's and losses. 

6 was being odd that kuritsu noted to check for spells later. one stunned gotou in the care of kika's monoyoshi.

but the fight and show must go on. not that it mattered to everyone

\--sword talk--

midare: "gotou are you ok!"

awataguchi group : "Ichi-nii! GOTOU!"

ichigo group : "WHAT WAS THAT!" "HOW COULD YOU LOSE YOUR GRIP ON THE BOKUTO! OF ALL THINGS!"

monoyoshi.k "What happened!?"

tsurumaru "ichigo.k its fine gotou is alright see."

mikazuki "oya oya hahaha."

other toudan groups "what a commotion!" "HAHA WHAT WAS THAT DISPLAY!"

ichigo.5 "i dont know what happend i just did a swing and the bokuto was slippery for some reason!?"

ichigo.i " how is that possible the last match! dint even start."

Ichigo.k "hmm... no way."

the 2nd ichigo of ichimura. "did you notice something?"

to the dismay of ichigo.k "Yagen.k!"

all the awataguchi's were looking at yagen.k and yagen.t

yagen.k "well... if you ask me gotou should be happy he can feel what most tall people feel while trying to walk on small areas and bumping their heads on to it."

yagen.t "the food was good so i forgot to wipe my hands of the oil"

as both were sipping the alcohol that was available.

* * *

 

by that time ichigo.k acknoledge that they all have a tolerance but aware of how special they are particularly in kuritsu care. that alcohol can hit them hard. 

and thanks to that ichigo uses sweet sake to force his brothers to sleep. this was unthinkable until that mid month by a special request that ichigo assumes the duty of being the personal care (maid) of kuritsu saving gokotai from his turn.

never has ichigo.k felt gokotai so remorseful for abandoning something but gokotai wasn't going to say otherwise. until that night...

ichigo.k went to thier room with 3 huge bottles of sweetsake. as the other toudans watch is horror and reservation. and one laughing kuritsu. not even beibei could do anything but wanting to rest.

ichigo got his victim was atsu as he grabed atsu by the collar and forced the drink. after a full gulp atsu was out cold. flomping him into his futon. the shogi was still open that night and everyone saw. a deadpan ichigo and the cowering little brothers before him.

the rest of them aizen,ima,fudou,taikogane and sayo was already asleep. their immidiate gurdians would have fought ichigo if he tried that. but common decency in mind ichigo told them he slip alcohol in their drinks so they slept early.

one by one ichigo forced the drinks on his brothers till yagen was remaining. no mercy was spared even from akita and gokotai the most docile out of all. but unlike them ichigo just got glass for the remaining kids. and told them to drink. they were all in a euphoric state of happiness they were all hugging each other and falling unconscious.

but the real horror was done to yagen 1 bottle downed by all his brothers as ichigo was forcing 2 bottles down yagens mouth. it was not the alcohol that got yagen to sleep. no his tolerance is high it was the semi-suffocation yagen experience and shock.

that was the night ichigo join the rest and some omitted details between a lucky tsurumaru and the alcoholic side of ichigo.

* * *

all ichigo "YAGEN~!!!!!"

yagen k.t. "wasn't my fault"

they just all gave up.

yamanbagiri.k "everyone continue to enjoy our patronage for tonight everything is fine the U.gat.5 will handel this"

by them kashuu,yoshiyuki,hachisuka,kansen and hasebe of kuritsu were moving astonishingly fast cleaning the area and fixing the stage.

everyone was amaze especialy his yamanbagiri of kuritsu took the initiative to control the situation which is rare for any yamanbagiri commonly.

souza "tch i missed the chance" while holding a questionable drink.

kosetsu "of what?"

juuzumaru "...hmm?"

souza "some time alcohol is a revive could have had a chance to force this down on gotou but i was to slow to mix"

kosetsu and juuzumaru looked at the questionable liquid "..."

they just went on with their duty in the bar and serving the resident drunks.

mean while monoyoshi.k was nodding to monoyoshi.kika to take care of gotou while shinano.k/kika was worried for gotou. 

while gotou was getting nursed by one monoyoshi way over there. being gently caressed.

things went on and on to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare ... din't expect that did you huh.  
> \--  
> have to thank limitedskies - /users/limitedskies/pseuds/limitedskies for this flower info  
> https://www.tsunagujapan.com/10-beautiful-japanese-flowers-and-their-meanings/  
> \--  
> tsurumaru is the lowest toku-max stat as in last place from a 37 point difference from the strongest. but still dangerous he's the many few tachi's with higher chance of awaken also survival,impact and gen. leadership. that crane is not to be taken with a light jest.


	5. DD:daily days - Kane-san and horikawa about how the shinsengumi is viewed by the world limitedly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the toudans are well aquinted regarding their future and decided to talk about some re-indention of their past masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this for the Peacemaker kurogane reboot movie this 2017. go nanase chrono. if you want to have an fairly easy understanding of the shinsengumi i suggest you go for Peacemaker:kurogane/imon before you try to even get started with gintama and hakuoki. 
> 
> history wise PMK is the closes. hakuoki ... i dont ... i dont get it? can someone explain please? its a harem thing right?  
> gintama ... *insert image of getting real tired of this...*  
> \--  
> i got lucky with my title about recollection since one of the main premise of this series is all about reminiscing.

it was the usual day for the toudan's in general it was the shinshengumi swords who were on break while the rest were doing chores or front line mission. those present that time were horikawa,kane-san,kashuu,yasusada,nagasone and yoshiyuki.

including a few extra toudan's that time.

they had recently been acquainted with a few tools for self entertainment. bracelet that projects a screen for them to sate their curiosity with the world they rarely visit. which was the future word.

they they were though how to browse and chat no less remotely.

obviously most toudans would check regarding their past owners. some frowned and some delighted while the latter were not interested at all.

obsession from a certain okita lover and some were a problem for kuritsu so what he did was *BLEEEEEEPPPPPPP* and that's how he got them not to be to obsessive asking to buy stuff and things just because.

it was too late for some when they reached a thing called "fanworks/doujinshi's" ... oh it was so too late for them. especially when they became public through special means. it din't stop at all.

for some the story's of their owner's were exaggerated and lavish a few titles kuritsu recommended to his toudans were "Drifters,Peacemaker kurogane, hakuoki, gintama and *R-18* " in general some were delighted,interested and needed alcohol to digest that re-indentation of that person. ah the world of information is vast. as reactions were about from them selves to others.

so lets skip all that and just agreed "the toudans were though about net surfing un-supervised is ill advice and extreme measures are needed."

* * *

 -- peacemaker talk with toudans --

it was a sunny morning the kids were in the field, the rest were doing their assign task. and no surprise that some of them finished quite early.

as such it was horikawa and kane-san who were enjoying their time relaxing in house near the koi pond.

only for their silence to be broken by horikawa.

horikawa "say kane-san about those things we read"

kane-san "which one?"

horikawa "the one about the shinsengumi about that attendant that looked like aizen."

kane-san "what about it?"

horikawa "well... if you think about it. we were given a human form literally. as in kuritsu explained that the government cannot take claim of our body's since it's under a special restriction. and some of the westerners with that  "holy war" we got drag-in sometimes believe in reincarnation and stuff."

kane-san "all a hoax if you ask me. why cling on the past when our master is known honorably only to relive in this era and be scrutinized a fool"

horikawa was blinking sometime's kane san make's sense in his though and said "Your right why bother remembering something that's already done. rather than giving them peace."

kane-san "also in case point i was told when kuritsu was researching about souls. that there's a threshold for the soul. it cannot stay in material form for long period or corruption happens and a vague line of light or dark becomes obscure. so god nor Buddha even heaven or hell, we can't fathom the truth. that what he said. and im not thinking about it at all its just confusing."

horikawa "kane-san ..."

kane-san "side aizen seems like a good boy"

only for kashuu with yamatonokami(yamato) to appear "oh are you after him like heisuke-chan?'

kane-san and horikawa "kane-san.../I... it's not like that "

the glee kashuu had teasing the two love birds.

as he reminds them "remember our lovable saniwa dosen't want this love relationship talk in the open. so keep it an open secret"

only to have kane-san,horikawa,yamato to dead pan a look at him.

yamato "kashuu..."

kashuu "o shut it"

horikawa "good job you guys finishing your task early"

kane-san "good good"

kashuu and yamato "love birds" rolling thier eyes away from the two

and yamato asked 'what dose aizen have to do with the shinzengumi?"

horikawa "about those 3 story's about the shinsengumi Peacemaker,hakuoki ... pfft... hgi... gin.. tama hahaha"

all of them gave a light snort and giggle from the last one. 

as that follow's only for their leader nagasone to appear waving off a good job to hachisuka for the help.

as unusual to see that scene what ever happened in mt.fuji with nico,ishiki,juuzu,kosetsu no one was curious about it at all.

"yo~!" as nagasone came and greeted the whole squad. they all greeted back "so... whats happening?"

horikawa "we were talking about 3 re-indentation of our story's"

nagasone "which one's"

kashuu "PMK"

yamato "hakuouki"

kane-san "gintama"

nagasone "which have you guys discussed already?"

kane-san "Peacemaker."

nagasone "the one with the mini-aizen that became an adult?"

all responded "yes"

kane-san was tearing up "suzumu..."

yamato and kashuu as well were silent

horikawa cant help but feel the relation he could have with suzumu.

nagasone "a true friend for a friend i tell you all... true to the end"

horikawa "he was bless to have tetsu and his sister to be with-him till the end of the story."

kane-san place his elbow on horikawa and moved him closer to his chest.

two as a whole the other lost and adrift the other was spared and a proof of loyal history.

yamato "though suzumu is kinda familiar to naki don't you guys agree?"

kashuu "when did you become so close with naki-kun?"

yamato "were always left handling the dust maintenance of the citadel. that we got comfy around each other's presence and he talks to me directly."

everyone was shock at what he said.

all "what really?!"

yamato "yeah. once you get to know naki he's a very expressive guy."

* * *

 

as they continued their discussion. only for aizen to appear and complain "haa... really kuniyuki can help me finish faster if he wasn't lazying around. really.." feeling disheartened.

only to spot the shinsengumi group. aizen was reluctant to go to them and ask for help but he can't finish the huge field alone especially with the intricate aesetic kuritsu wanted with the fields and kuniyuki disappeared.

gathering courage aizen walk towards them shovel in hand. "Hey~!"

he was noticed by the group. and greeted "AIZEN"

aizen "hey um guys can i ask for some help" aizen looked bashful and embarrassed.

kashuu "did kuniyuki leave everything to you again aizen" with a strern look. aizen couldn't help look away from it.

yamato "that gut honestly. ill look for him and give him a good beating"

kane-san "honestly that guy... anyway aizen sure will help"

kashuu "usually i hate mud. but for this time ill forgive this."

aizen "horikawa..."

horikawa "mnn-mnn good good. lets all go"

nagasone "oi. horikawa"

aizen "we already finished kuniyuki really help me honest" aizen said it strongly to them. but it dint convince the whole group. he looked like a child defending a useless parent.

until aizen said "its because kuritsu wanted a special design to the garden... and kuniyuki counld't take it."

the whole now believed aizen and went on to help him with the fields only to meet up with naki. since yamato was with his group only his fox spoke. 

nagasone put his hand on the shoulder of aizen and a low voice "aizen i know full well your guardian left you with harvesting the crops and mending the fields. if you decide you can handel it anymore you can always join the shinsengumi and ichigo's as well."

aizen was taken a back he was startled shock wish a sheepish smile "ha.. hah come on kuniyuki did help! he isnt like that." while looking straight at nagasone.

the save few who heard of nagasone's talk was yamato, horikawa and nakigitsune.

* * *

following the end of the chore aizen and Co. it was 1pm and they decided to have lunch. they saw kunihiro who left the rest to do kitchen duty with micchan(i'll be changing him from ccp to micchan) and kansen.

horikawa brough them back a huge box of filled with food that was prepared in the kitchen.

since they were to far from the dinning area. they all ate in the feeds under tool shed. 

yamato "nee- aizen are you sure akashi dint leave you to do all the work?"

kashuu "some guardian that guy is."

kane-san was just eating as normal true to his former handler he dint get involved with stuff that he had no concern.

horikawa "mn.. i was planing on cutting short his serving for a good 2 week's"

Aizen choked when he heard that rush to grab some tea and wanting to defend kuniyuki.

only for horikawa to continue "i saw shoe-prints diffirent from our's. as expected of the bu-rai-ha they move really fast. its praise worthy"

aizen was flush happy hearing that. naki and kane-san nodded in agreement.

meanwhile nagasone had a different agenda...

while they were talking kane-san kept of showering praise after praise for aizen and nakigitsune while horikawa noded in agreement. this made aizen very happy and confused who tetsunosuke is. while nakigitsune commenting that he will be ichigo's support and pillar a true friend to his family and those around it. 

naki dint want to admit it but he was happy he just looked down trying to hide his smile but the fox was a give away. again he was confused to who susumu is.

kashuu told aizen if he need's to talk with someone he can look for him. granted he's not busy. yamato just giving bad advise about just *beeping* ect... akashi. everyone was just deadpan at how he can look so innocent with such a topic. but they knew and kashuu as well. that both of them have traits of the known okita soujirou.

kashuu had nothing for aside from saying if he dyed is hair black he would look neat. what ever hidden intent kashuu had for naki. he felt something but there was no ill intent. where as yamato just went on telling them about how aizen and him are similar to tetsunosuke and susumu.

if it wasnt for nagasone to tell them about a shinsengumi series that looked like them and told the the title was PEACEMAKER:KUROGANE and the origin story IMON.

aizen and naki were curious. both of them were not strangers to each other since kuritsu tended to pair them for yin and yang. they din't mind it at all.

following that they finished which ever design kuritsu wanted and for horikawa "i wonder what yagen has in mind for this patch and this odd shaped star leaf plant."

nagasone "hmm... that looks familiar... lets not think about it for now all we know its kuritsu's order to see the patch like this."

kuritsu "hmm!... something dosent feel right." only for ichigo and hasebe half dead from the paper work. and a soulless yoshiyuki and yamanbagiri unconscious. just dint care at all and waiting for the other 3 missing from the U.G.A.T to come and save them. as the wonder how is thier saniwa not dead from this mountain of paper work.

"say was it you or ichgio who i left in charge with the medicinal funding of the citadel?" only for yamanbagiri "it's me i left it to horikawa to handle that"

..... (i have a feeling something went wrong and its usually right. but as long as horikawa dint consult yagen were safe.)

oh how true kuritsu felt... just kuritsu... ignoring the signs.

soon it was near nightfall. and a few hours till dinner.

as they were going their separate way. naki went to ichigo as he saw him going to the awataguchi quarters exhausted. they watch as naki was offering ichigo a helping arm to the quarters and naki actually spoke in intervals between the fox and him. about using his resting place so ichigo can have a breather.

the 5 of them were really thinking of susumu and naki are alike. and a confused aizen just smiled along. with a question naki speaking and switching with the fox is this what they call two-telepathy?

this time it was aizen who separated from the group. they watched aizen dash to ward the rai-ha area. only to see akashi walking. it was too far for anyone to understand what they were talking about. but the expression say's it all aizen was genuinely happy. as they notice akashi was moving towards the group.

and he bow'd "thanks for helping aizen regarding the field duty. anyway aizen go ahead and have a bath before dinner i have to help the prep oh... horikawa your being called by kuritsu."

horikawa worried due to the short pause. nevertheless he still went to kuritsu side.

* * *

 

as it was dinner time already while everyone was enjoying the food made by the kitchen duty team.

nagasone patted kane-san shoulder signaling something. soon nagasone went outside following that was akashi.

"quite subtle of you to invite me like this nagasone"

nagasone "not really... say akashi are you aware about aizen and everyone's gaze on you about him?"

akashi "of course. thats why they just offer to support aizen not confront me because he is a bu-rai-ha like me and hotaru."

nagasone "im sure you can feel my rage at you."

akashi "work on it a bit better like ichigo, he would have said that and i'd mistake it for concern than bloodlust"

nagasone "i cant deny that. are you purposely leaving aizen out to be alone?"

akashi knew the answer nagasone wanted to confirm. even if he said it. it still wouldn't suffice him "yes."

nagasone just sigh "i understand our special circumstance is we have a incarnated body even if our sword breaks we wouldn't die immediately or vice-versa but if both broke that's it for us."

akashi "we age and grow... this aizen"

nagasone grab akashi by the collar from the side

nagasone " "this aizen?" is that child truly an object to you and nothing more!"

akashi "... it would be lie if i said yes."

nagasone released his grip continuing to listen at akashi's words

akashi "isnt like the aizen we meet at the combat arena and the foundation of historical preservation. every time i see aizen coming back from sortie's,visits or from the arena's physically injured or emotionally and mentally drained..."

nagasone "..."

akashi "its hard to see him grow out of his cheery self, developing an inferiority complex as kuritsu explained to me. i saw it my self and those other aizen cold toward's them and any favor i try to show to aizen. he reciprocate's it as me telling that he's useless and need's me to move. he has no independent image of himself ect..."

nagasone "so you do care?"

akashi "ichigo... figured it a long time ago about how i acted toward's aizen. when i confronted him ... "

nagasone with dread seeing that akashi took it in him self to initiate.

akashi just ignored it "ichigo said "human's naturally never had the ability to communicate in words but instinctively share thoughts and intent of actions for proof." "

ichigo "im aware how my brother's will change their affected by the insecurity's of what they were made of witness the light and darkness of history. that's why im constantly changing my attitude and affection toward's them. you should as well toward's aizen just talk to him lie even when your being honest but your feelings should be conveyed well in those words."

akashi "me a guardian defeated by someone like him who's a sword forge by the craftsmanship... but that's one of the many secrets of ichigo. that man is on a tower of power yet never set's down to take control. and it means that ichigo is fully ware about his existence in this world how special his brothers and the body's we have. but that's it ... it seems he had a chat being so special to kuritsu. kuritsu knows something... it seems it's not a secret but a truth we deny to acknowledge." 

nagasone "is that still any reason for you to treat aizen like that?"

akashi "yes. i raise my boy's to what i see fit for them. aizen ... this aizen is pure and to naive. that's why i want him to askct as if he doesn't need to please everyone and be selfish."

nagasone "i suppose you are right we older by a special distinction must do this thankless job of being a parent"

akashi "though sometime i worry for ichigo."

nagasone "why?"

akashi "his past,betrayal,madness and most of all his attitude of sacrifice ... oh his relationship with those 3 others."

nagasone "a toudan that can betray or kill a saniwa yet not cause harm for them... indeed only to be driven by sacrifice. and did you know this citadle is one of the many few that has an unusual power including us."

akashi "you mean why we can use special ability's most toudan's cant or a uniqueness far greater that most citadels?"

nagasone just nodded "horikawa you shouldn't spoil your belove kane-san too much you maybe the original old ones but were still the wiser ones"

akashi "... even i dint feel his precense and right now he's helping everyon clean the plate's how did you?" then a whisper

"of all the horikawa's you meet non of them hail the title of an assassin."

akashi felt shivers "let's go back inside"

only to be block by ichigo "akashi i understand the circumstance that happened right now with aizen. and naki-kun said he volunteered, personally i enjoy spoiling my brothers. but i would never allow them to be left alone"

ichigo did a quick gut punch. without retracting the fist "i understand how you need to treat aizen as a distance cousin. but limit the distance i too don't try to distance my self with naki." with a clear smile he retracted the fist 

ichigo "akashi... did you know the story in peacemaker:kurogane is based of the history that is the shinsengumi and the whole Japanese revolution."

akashi now leaning near nagasone for some balance and nagasone though (that was to fast even for akashi. this ichigo is a force to be reckoned with. i've meet a few other but never this quick)

ichigo "sorry i guess that was to direct to a critical point. but the story is that tetsunosuke experience so much loss, close friends are disappearing and important people he failed to keep close that he wish to have protected. and aizen resembles him uncannigly so is naki to susumu."

"but im not worried about that at all naki can take care of him self... aizen please akashi just talk to him even if you dont mean what you say. aizen is a kid and a sensitive one despite his behavior."

nagasone "ill have to agree with ichigo."

akashi "noted..."

ichigo "by the way kuritsu told you guys what your real age is. because one we complete our mission if ever we have a natural age to lead after... apparently im only 1month old. and depending the length of our mission this can vary."

nagasone "im sure ill be a teen at best or pre-teen"

akashi ",,, not intrested."

and so the night ended akashi went with aizen while resting his hand of aizen's head and telling aizen he did a good job to their quarters, the shinsengumi disbanded to have a good rest and ichigo went straight to the awataguchi area and giving naki a light praise.

all was well...

* * *

 

Hakuouki talk...

* * *

http://hakuouki.wikia.com/wiki/Characters - reff

 its been a while and i lost or forgot what most the plot i wanted to go but nothing changes just a few details and word count i was aiming for was less.

\--this part is for the next chapter. 6 vs ichigo.k after a D.D. chapter in between. and a quick spoiler "Re:amaranthus viridis" this has no immidiate meaning aside from this particular plant is used for healing purposes.

6 mikazuki vs ichigo.k

7 mikazuki vs 14 mikazuki

8 doudanuki vs 11 monoyoshi

9 juuzumaru vs 12 kiwame gokotai

10 yamabushi vs 15 yamabushi

Sword talk = ADD A LOT OF CONTENT I THANK EVERYONE WHO ENJOYED MY STORY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still on a hitus. well randomizing adding chapters i see fit.  
> \--  
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/207248 current read about ruronin kenshin and PMK so good!


End file.
